El Consejero
by Ine-capa
Summary: Tamama pone un plan en marcha para conquistar de una vez por todas a su sargento... un plan que involucra a Momoka y su dinero, a Fuyuki, los supuestos conocimientos de Kururu acerca de los pokopenses... y por supuesto, con la suerte que tiene, Giroro termina involucrado también! Principalmente KuruGiro. Contiene KeroTama y FuyuMomo.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora y disclaimer: ****Keroro Gunsou y todos sus personajes aquí mencionados son obra del original Mine Yoshizaki**. Esta historia ficticia fue creada únicamente por divertimento y no con fines de lucro, yo no me llevo ni un centavo por hacerla pública.

_Cursiva _para pensamientos.

Al final del primer capítulo, notas de la autora.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: "Prólogo"_**

Era una noche de golosinas y manga para el recluta Tamama. Estaba en su cuarto disfrutando de unos enormes caramelos de leche cuando de pronto el azúcar hizo efecto en su acelerada mentecita y, cual pop-up de spam, se iluminó de pronto con la idea. Dinero! Momoka tenía mucho dinero, y Keroro lo necesitaba! Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Dejó el cómic sobre la cama. "Piensa, Tamama, piensa." Con los ojitos cerrados en gesto de concentración el joven recluta comenzó a urdir un plan, el plan definitivo para, de una vez por todas, conquistar para sí a su querido sargento.

Cómo había sido aquello? Ah sí, Karara, la joven Keronense hija de un adinerado empresario de Keron se había enamorado de él y Keroro había apoyado la idea de un matrimonio para que Tamama se hiciese dueño de parte de su fortuna... Buf! Cómo se había librado de esa, gracias a la poco seria costumbre de Karara de enamorarse del primero que pasase por su lado. Había estado cerca...! Hm, aquella vez Keroro había estado muy interesado, puesto que se trataba de una fortuna intergaláctica. En este caso se trataba de dinero pokopense, pero acaso no era eso mejor para la invasión que se traían entre manos? Tamama se puso boca arriba sobre su enorme cama y miró el techo, pensativo.

Momoka, aún cuando no había heredado los bienes de sus padres todavía, ya era dueña de una fortuna que pocos en el planeta podían igualar. Más que suficiente para financiar la invasión de Pokopen múltiples veces. Con ese dinero Keroro podría cumplir su misión, de seguro estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerse con él. Con lo que le gustaba el dinero al sargento...

_Eso es, sólo tengo que conseguir que Momochi me de un montón de pasta y le diré a Gunso-san que se case conmigo para compartir la fortuna!_ Las pupilas de Tamama se contraían y su lado más perverso salía a flote mientras sonreía satisfecho, abrazado con fuerza a su almohada. - "Cuando estemos juntos ya tendré tiempo de sobra para hacer que se enamore de mí... es el plan perfecto! Ah, pero... cómo haré que me dé el dinero Momochi ~desuu?"

Tamama no tardó en darse cuenta: Fuyuki. Dale un Fuyuki Hinata a Momoka y tendrás el mundo a tus pies. Si era capaz de lograr que Fuyuki se enamorara de una vez de Momoka, la tendría en el saco. Seguro, ella misma ya había intentado incontables veces invertir en un plan de enamoramiento, sin resultados... pero Tamama tenía una idea diferente esta vez. Y sabía quién podía ayudarlo. Era hora de probar si su plan era posible.

"Momocchii~!"

* * *

"Si Fufu-fu-fuyu.. si Fuyuki me pidiera ser su no-no-noviaaa?"

"Así es desuu! Si consigo que Fuyuki te pida ser tu novia, tendrás que regalarme la mitad de tu fortuna. Pero para eso necesitaré que me vayas adelantando algo de dinero hasta entonces, con cada avance que logre que tengas con él. Así podré llevar adelante mi plan, si? Trato hecho?"

"Pero... pero cómo piensas hacer que...? Oye, espera," La mirada de Momoka se volvió peligrosa - "Para qué quieres tú la mitad de mi fortuna? No estarás pensando invadir el planeta tú solito, o gastártelo todo en comida y manga, que te conozco!"

"No sería justo que sólo Momochi tuviese al hombre que ama a su lado... Mi plan tiene otro objetivo, y es conquistar a Gunso-san! Si soy rico va a querer casarse conmigo por mi fortuna, entonces lo tendré para mí solo para siempre y cuando pase más timpo conmigo se enamorará de mí! Ah, si llegamos a conquistar Pokopén, que ya es otro asunto, prometo que no os molestaremos. Será todo muy pacífco porque estaremos muy enamorados!" Es curioso lo convencido que estaba Tamama del poder del dinero. No era precisamente muy maduro pensar que un plan así funcionaría, pero estamos hablando del recluta Tamama. Esa inmadurez era parte de su encanto.

"Tsk, podría funcionar... es una lástima que Fuyuki-kun no esté interesado en mi fortuna, me habría dado una oportunidad de conquistarlo, si me prestara más atención por eso... pero en el caso de tu sargento..."

"Entonces que dices Momochi? Tenemos un trato?"

La muchacha contempló por un momento lo que le estaba ofreciendo Tamama y lo sopesó contra la mitad de sus bienes. Para qué quería más dinero del que podía gastar si no tenía a su lado al amor de su vida? Además algún día iba a heredar más de la mitad de la economía del mundo, la invasión era imposible mientras sus padres tuvieran el poder más grande sobre el planeta... Momoka finalmente extendió su mano y estrechó la del extraterrestre - "Trato hecho. A ver cómo lo logras! Usarás una super máquina tecnológica espacial o algo así para que Fuyuki-kun se fije en mí?"

"Oh, tengo una idea mejor ...ya lo verás ~desuu."

Meneando su cola de renacuajo el recluta keronense partió hacia casa de los Hinata con su primer pago bien asegurado entre sus manitas, listo para iniciar su plan.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por el NO uso de **signos de admiración y pregunta de apertura.** Escribo más en inglés que en español y me resultaba muy incómodo escribirlos, escribo rápido y la mitad de las veces tengo que corregirlos porque le pifio, por lo que decidí ignorarlos a sabiendas de que no es correcto.

Traté de mantener el **español más neutro posible**, dado que soy Argentina, pero como el único doblaje al español que ví de Keroro es el de España y (por falta de subtítulos al inglés) me vi parte de la serie en este idioma, naturalmente me sale en esa forma de expresarme. Además mi madre es española así que _el acentillo _me sale _la mar _de bien. Y mola que no veas.

Pokopen vs. Pekopon: El original es Pokopen, por lo que uso ese nombre para la tierra. Pueden buscar más sobre el término "pokopen" en el viejo Google. Es interesante, y aprenderán por qué se hizo el cambio en el anime en varios idiomas.

Términos en **japonés**: Pienso usar algunos, sobre todo cuando hablan los personajes. Sólo términos comunes en la serie, como que Tamama termine sus frases con "desu" para sonar tierno, el pochi-tto de Kururu al accionar un botón (me gusta mucho más que "clicky!"), o que llamen a Keroro "Gunso" (sargento). Cualquier cosa ya saben, al tío. No, Keroro no, al otro, el de las búsquedas.

Finalmente, sé que la romanización oficial del nombre del alférez es **KULULU**, pero dado que casi siempre pronuncian KURURU me parece más cómodo para el lector occidental usar así su nombre.


	2. El plan está en marcha

**_Capítulo 2: "El plan está en marcha"_**

_TOC TOC TOC_

"Kururu-socho, estás ahí?"

La puerta dentada del laboratorio del alférez le abrió paso a Tamama. Ya de lejos se oía su risita característica.

"Kuuukuku! Recluta Tamama! Qué inesperado. Qué te trae por aquí? Dime qué quieres y después lárgate... estoy muy ocupado." Así le decía él a monitorear a los Hinata en su tiempo libre.  
"Vengo a pedir... no, en realidad vengo a **comprar **tu ayuda con un asunto. Si no tienes tiempo ahora..."

"Comprar? Hm... tienes mi atención, kuku! Siéntate..." Una trampilla se abrió detrás de Tamama en el suelo y de ella apareció un asiento. "Nadie nos molestará."

Una vez sentado Tamama procedió a explicar.

"Verás, necesito que me ayudes con tu conocimiento acerca de los pokopenses, eres quien más información tiene al respecto de todos en la tropa... En particular, bueno... necesito consejos para saber cómo se puede... pues, conquistar a un hombre."

"Un hombre pokopense? Kuku! A qué estás jugando, Tamama? Ahora te va el tema interracial?"

Tamama se ruborizó. "Que no es por mí! Es por.. una investigación que estoy haciendo para... para alguien más. Y a mí no me gustan los hombres! Bueno, sólo mi Sargi. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver!"

"Si, claro, entiendo... Para alguien más, kuku! Quién es el afortunado? El señor Fuyuki? O quizá Saburo-kun?" Kururu como siempre, intentando complicar la situación.

Si hay algo que Tamama hacía muy, pero que muy mal era engañar a Kururu, pero pensándolo bien, si Kururu pensaba que era Tamama el interesado... tanto mejor. Si se enteraba de que la clienta real en definitiva era Momoka, seguro que iba a intentar llevarse la ganancia él solo, dejando al recluta al un lado del negocio.

Previendo que se hiciera el difícil, Tamama venía preparado. - "Mira, te haré un pago por adelantado! Puedes comprarte un montón de curry con ésto, verdad?" - Diciendo eso sacó un fajo de billetes que traía escondido en el bolsillo místico y mágico invisible que todos los seres desnudos que se precien llevan siempre a la espalda. Tecnología keronense de punta.

La sonrisa de Kururu creció un par de centímetros. Era una cantidad insospechada para un pago por adelantado. Tamama explicó, - "Por cada dato que me dés que pruebe serme de utilidad te iré pagando esta cantidad. Si la información prueba ser tan buena que la relación termina siendo exitosa... te pagaré ¥XXXXXXXXXXX."

La cantidad de dinero. Era _obscena_.

"Sin preguntas. Trato hecho?"

Kururu tomó el dinero y lo pesó en su palma. Se acabó la hora de cuestionar. "Muy bien, no más preguntas. Trato hecho, renacuajo! No sé cómo le sacarás esa pasta a Nishizawa pero no es mi problema! Ven a verme después de las 5 y tendremos una primera charla, trae lápiz y papel, kuuukukukuku! ...Ah, y ya puedes irte. Pochitto!"

La silla, con Tamama y todo, volvió a desaparecer bajo el laboratorio por donde había venido. De pronto el asiento sobre el que estaba lo dejó caer y Tamama cayó por un agujero oscuro durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que fue a parar... justo frente a la entrada al laboratorio en el que recién había estado. Es que ni siquiera la física y la lógica podían con Kururu? Cómo diablos lo hacía? Pero esto solo significaba una cosa para el joven... había ido a hablar con la persona indicada. Si Kururu no podía ayudarlo, entonces nadie podría.

* * *

"En qué diablos me estoy metiendo..." Giroro se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba por la calle con la antibarrera activada. El invierno ya estaba presente, y su respiración dejaba pequeñas nubecitas en el aire helado. El caporal miró por enésima vez la nota que llevaba en su cinturón, junto con su foto de Natsumi. Escrita con la enredada letra de Kururu, la nota decía "_Ven a comer conmigo al bar de la Calle Alien, tú sabes cual. Hoy al mediodía. No me gusta tener que esperar. - 966" _No cabía ninguna duda de que el autor de la misteriosa nota que apareció frente a la tienda de Giroro esa mañana era Kururu, ese tono cínico y repulsivo no podía ser de nadie más. - "Voy a arrepentirme de ésto, sé que voy a arrepentirme." - Unos pasos más y ya estaría dentro del bar-restaurante de la esquina. Al menos allí haría más calor.

Una vez dentro miró a un lado y al otro en busca del color amarillo, hasta que lo vio junto a una ventana, contemplando la nada pensativo.

"Ahem, aquí estoy."

"Ah, toma asiento. El curry llegará pronto. Descuida, el tuyo no lo he pedido muy picante, kuku!"

Giroro tomó asiento. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo. "Qué asuntos tienes conmigo? Tengo prisa".

"No seas así, senpai. Sólo tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, es todo."

"Preguntas? Qué clase de preguntas?"

Un camarero dekamimi les sirvió sus platos y agua para beber. Curry para Kururu, tonkatsu para Giroro. Al menos lo del curry picante había sido una broma.

"Bueno... sólo necesito pedirte unos consejos. Ya sabes, entre camaradas."

"Sólo eso? No... no me necesitas para probar algún invento retorcido? Ni dispararme con un rayo de los tuyos? No vas a... espera, no habrá nada raro en mi comida, no?"- Giroro miró el plato con repentina desconfianza, como si el huevo, en toda su amarillez, le hubiera hecho algo.

"Kukuku! Me ofendes, caporal. Sin trucos, sólo recurro a tí en un momento de necesidad. No confías en la palabra de un oficial?" Ah, el rango militar. Giroro era un hombre de guerra, y cuando se trataba de protocolos, era el primero en adaptarse a ellos.

"Hmm de acuerdo... pero déjame probar ésto primero. Si no tiene nada raro..."

"Adelante..."

Después de comprobar que el tonkatsu no sólo no tenía nada raro, sino que además estaba buenísimo, Giroro se relajó un poco. "Bueno, qué quieres preguntarme?"

"Pues te va a sonar raro, eso te lo voy avisando."

"Menos vueltas, que te enrollas lo tuyo. Y pensé que querías que no desconfiara? Decirme eso no te está ayudando."

"Kuukuku! No puedo evitarlo... pero ya que insistes. Tú que eres un romántico de la vida, qué crees que hace falta para conquistar el corazón de un macho keronense?"

La mitad del arroz que tenía en la boca casi se le sale por la nariz a Giroro, la otra mitad la escupió espectacularmente. Tosiendo y con la cara roja miró incrédulo a Kururu.

"Q-Qué dijiste?"

"Necesito consejos para un amigo... que quiere seducir a otro. Y dado que eres el keronense más varonil y a la vez romántico que conozco, deduzco que podrás darme algunas pautas sobre lo que hace falta para ganarse el corazón de alguien de tus características... por supuesto, también es por mi amor por el conocimiento, ya sabes. Investigación científica."

_Aquí hay viper encerrado_. "Y yo voy y me lo creo! Es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto?!"

"Por supuesto que no! Esas las hago en público, sino no tienen gracia, hombre. Palabra de oficial. Kuku!"

"..." Giroro lo pensó bien. Kururu por su parte se maravilló de lo bien que funcionaba lo de _palabra de oficial_ con Giroro, nota mental tomada. Vaya, para algo servía su rango superior después de todo.

"Venga, que no es para tanto. Sólo necesito una opinión... un consejo. Eso y ya. Y si funciona te vuelvo a sacar a comer. De todas maneras no sales mucho, verdad?"

"Cómo que _'y si funciona_'?"  
"Pues si a mi amigo le va bien me pedirá más consejos, pero es que yo... ya sabes, soy un negado para esas cosas, por más que intente meterme en el papel... por eso recurro a tí... Un amigo es un amigo, y es mi deber ayudarle."

"Tú no tienes amigos ni te importa ayudar a nadie. Acaso lo conozco?"

"No seas tan cruel, caporal! Hieres mis sentimientos... kuku... aunque no lo creas, hasta alguien como yo puede tener 'amigos', y no es asunto tuyo. Sino ya te lo habría dicho."

"Seguro le debes algo... De todas maneras, cómo diablos iba a saber yo sobre esas... cosas? Me hablas de amor entre hombres!"

"Bueno, es que el objetivo de mi amigo es hombre, pero no hay seguridad de que a este hombre le interesen los de su mismo sexo. Por eso eres un buen modelo de ejemplo, o no?"

"Bueno... imagino que sí..." El rostro de por sí rojo del caporal se tiñó de un tono más fuerte. Era por lejos la última conversación que se imaginaría teniendo con el experto de comunicaciones de la tropa, y se sentia el centro de una atención bastante indeseada.

Un último empujoncito. "Y no hay nadie mejor a quien pedirle consejo. Tú eres el más experimentado del grupo en asuntos del corazón, caporal. Tus conocimientos son invaluables... todo un rol a seguir... si hay alguien que puede dar cátedra en materia de seducción ese ere-"

"Vale, vale, para ya de hacer la pelota." Giroro prefirió interrumpirlo antes de que el halago se convirtiera en una burla, al fin y al cabo no había tenido resultados significativos con Natsumi... seguro que Kururu buscaba reírse de él. "A ver... no sé, dame algún dato más de este supuesto 'objetivo'... es muy difícil ponerme en el papel... Y cuanto antes terminemos con ésto, mejor."

_Kuukukuku! Fue más fácil de lo que me esperaba... _"Bueno, pues... el objetivo, si así quieres llamarlo, se trata de alguien mayor que él."

"Hm, bueno, pues imagino que al ser tu amigo más jóven que él tendría más chances de lograr algo que siendo mayor, si el objetivo es muy masculino se sentiría menos incómodo- ...un momento," Giroro pareció darse cuenta de algo. "No tendrás una pistola de las tuyas que pudiera freírle las hormonas al 'objetivo' para que le atraigan otros hombres o algo así?"

"Kukuku... si fuera tan fácil no habría recurrido a tí. No debe haber trucos, quiere ganárselo por las buenas. El amor artificial no dura, está comprobado científicamente." - Giroro sintió un escalofrío al recordar la vez en que Kururu alteró todos sus recuerdos. Costó mucho trabajo olvidar todo, pero aún lo atormentaba en alguna parte de su cerebro.- "Además no enamoras a alguien sólo por ser del sexo que le gusta, ya deberías haberlo comprobado, no?" Si no fuera por las gafas, Giroro no se habría perdido el guiño cómplice.

"Deja a Natsumi afuera de esta conversación, quieres? Ya es todo bastante rarito!"

"Kuukuku! Se enfría tu comida."

"Tsk." Giroro retomó la tarea de atrapar la carne de su plato entre sus palitos. "Qué más me puedes decir?"

"Bueno pues... Ese hombre es mayor que mi amigo, es alguien que se deja llevar por sus emociones... algo impulsivo."

_A qué mé suena esa descripción? _"Ahá y... cuál es la situación? Él.. tu amigo en cuestión, intentó algo ya?"

"Pues..." Kururu repasó rápidamente lo que recordaba de Tamama. "Se puede decir que sí... tiene una forma inmadura y bastante evidente de encapricharse con él en público kukuku!"

"Ah sí? Y aún así el otro no se dió por aludido?"

"Hm... lo toma como una broma. O eso deja ver."

_Por qué me suena tanto esta descripción? Es casi como... pero no puede ser..._

"Incluso a su manera intentó lo de los chocolates en San Valentín. Así que queda fuera de la cuestión intentar esa táctica... tampoco la tomó en serio."

_San Valentín? Oh por... nonono, no puede ser. No puede ser... o puede ser? No quiero que sea, no, no, NO._

"Giroro-gocho, estás ahí?"

"Eh? Ah, sí... esto..."

"Eso es lo que te puedo decir por ahora."

"Bien. Déjame... déjame pensarlo un poco."

Los minutos siguientes pasaron mientras los dos militares keronenses comían en silencio. Cuando ya les quedaba poco para terminar de comer Kururu volvió a entablar conversación.

"No es obligación, ni pretendo que me des todas las respuestas... pero una pequeña ayuda estaría bien. Para hoy. Tengo una reunión a las 5, kuku!"

Giroro dejó los palitos, levantó la mirada y en seguida empezó a hablar, como si hubiera estado buscando una excusa para hacerlo. "Mira. Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo principal es ser buena persona."

Ésto tomó por sorpresa a Kururu, no se esperaba algo así como consejo, para nada.

"Acaso eso no es un consejo muy... general?"

"Es indispensable para ser atractivo, o no?"

"Ser ...bueno? Qué aburrido, kuukuku! Me parece poco interesante..."

"Pero no estamos hablando de tí, verdad?"

"No. Claro que no."

_Ya... Ya veremos si no. - _"Pues si yo soy el objetivo modelo, entonces hazme caso. Dile a tu amigo que pase lo que pase, debe tratar bien a los demás. Mencionaste que era impulsivo... Si quiere tener un mínimo de chance con un hombre como el que describes va a tener que ser muy amable y gentil. Dócil. Pelearse con otros queda fuera de la cuestión si quiere ganar puntos."

"De acuerdo, tú eres el experto... pero no se te ocurre alguna otra cosa? Algo más... práctico que teórico?"

"Más práctico?"- Todo esto ya comenzaba a cansar a Giroro. Él era un soldado de acción, no un casamentero. - "Hmmm pues... Algo poco sospechoso para empezar a acercarse y mejorar su confianza... como compartir una actividad que le guste al otro." - _Y de esa forma sabré de quién estás hablando en verdad... Si acudes a mí habré visto tu plan. Si acudes a mí, por cierto, no sé que cara voy a poner o cómo voy a... No, mejor ni pienso en eso! -_ "Hum. Creará un ambiente en el que ambos se sientan cómodos estando en compañía mutua, ya sabes."

"Hmmm muy bien, kuku! Gracias por tu consejo..." - Kururu se levantó, ya había terminado de comer. "Nos vemos entonces Giroro-gocho. Si tu consejo funciona ya volveremos a hablar en unos días... kukuku!" - Y sin más dejó el bar.

"Ese... ese maldito se fue sin pagar!" Giroro se levantó de su silla sintiendo una ira familiar._ Y yo dudaba de... es.. es Kururu! Qué estaba pensando?! Ocupa MI tiempo, me pide MI consejo y se vá sin pagar al menos SU comida?!_

"Señor, puedo retirar su plato?"

"Ah.. yo... si, pero ah... la cuenta..."

"Ya fue pagada, señor. El señor que estaba con usted la pagó al hacer el pedido."

"Qué pagó... pagó? Ambos platos?"

"Así es, señor. Que tenga buen día."

Aún golpeado por la situación y sin haber digerido ni la charla ni la comida, Giroro se retiró hacia la casa de los Hinata y se instaló en su tienda para seguir sintiéndose confundido un rato más. Más que un buen día, era un día rarísimo.


	3. Fase 1: Tiempo compartido

**_Capítulo 3: "Fase 1: Tiempo compartido"_**

Tras el almuerzo con el caporal, por la tarde, Kururu se reunió con Tamama. Según lo acordado, le transfirió la primera cuota de conocimientos solicitados. La parte de "ser buena persona" le pareció un poco obvia a Tamama en un primer momento, pero con un poco de reflexión en seguida empezó a tener mucho sentido. _A veces cuando Momochi se deja llevar por la ira termina dejando gente en el hospital sin querer. Es como cuando algún bicharrajo me molesta..._ La idea de una Momoka controlada, centrada, seguramente sería atractiva a los ojos de Fuyuki. Pero no iba a ser fácil... nada fácil para la joven pokopense el detener su lado más salvaje. Lo dejaría como un primer consejo general para poner en práctica de ahora en más.

Kururu fue muy astuto en preguntarle otra cosa a Giroro, ya que a continuación Tamama le exigió lo mismo, algo más "puntual" para poner en práctica. La idea de compartir una actividad era algo que Momoka ya hacía, habiéndose apuntado al club de lo paranormal en el colegio. Pero la clave, según explicó el alférez, era conseguir una actividad que permitiera pasar mucho rato juntos, en un ambiente distendido y más personal. Las reuniones en el club no eran suficientemente duraderas, y el ambiente no era precisamente 'íntimo'.

Con este consejo en mente y su energía renovada en un nuevo intento de ir a por todas con Fuyuki, Momoka fue a casa de los Hinata. Ya estando reunidos Tamama se acercó a traerles unas galletas para ver cómo iban las cosas. Entró justo cuando Momoka le estaba proponiendo a Fuyuki...

"...hacer un sitio web?"

"Así es! Un portal dedicado a todas tus investigaciones sobre lo paranormal, y las actividades de nuestro club. Conozco un equipo de élite que puede trabajar en el desarrollo, nosotros tendríamos que decidir los contenidos y prepararlos para subirlos cuando esté todo programado. Por supuesto yo correré con todos los gastos! Qué te parece?"

"Que qué me parece? Es una idea estupenda! Pero... de verdad no es problema?"

"Claro que no! Es por el club y... para merecer todo tu arduo trabajo sobre el tema!"

Parecía que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Tamama les dejó algunas galletas mientras saludaba y se retiró, contento de ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada.

De seguro pasarían tardes enteras leyendo juntos, en casa de Fuyuki, en la _habtación_ de Fuyuki, donde tenía almacenados todos los libros y revistas del tema, además de sus trabajos de investigación de varios años. Sin nadie que los moleste. Discutiendo qué secciones mostrar en la web, y qué contenido poner, redactarlo, editarlo, seleccionar imágenes, buscar otros sitios para promocionar... Le esperaban unos días maravillosos a Momoka. Y a Fuyuki no le fallaría la sonrisa ni un momento.

Tamama regresó con lo restante de las galletas al cuarto del sargento, que tenía un MSN 04-SAZABI a medio hacer en sus manos. Mas allá estaban en el suelo los manga que había estado leyendo antes, esperando a ser leídos. Se llevó una galleta a la boca y, sin morderla siquiera, se quedó mirando como Keroro trabajaba. Después de unos largos segundos se acercó con el plato de galletas.

"Quiere unas galletas, mi sargento?"

"Ah, muchas gracias! Déjalas ahí, en cuanto termine con ésto..."

"Sargi... me enseñaría cómo pintar las maquetas?"

"Gero?" Keroro se volvió y miró a Tamama algo sorprendido.

"Creo que sería divertido armar una maqueta juntos, si lo ayudo a pintar mientras usted las ensambla~desu!"

"Te interesaría pintar las piezas? Bueno, si se te da bien... supongo que hacer una maqueta en equipo debe ser divertido..." Después de pensarlo bien, añadió "Si hubiera equipos, entonces también debería haber competencias!"

Tamama se sentó al lado del sargento. "Sí, y podría haber campeonatos regionales. Con muchas chuches gratis y una supermaqueta para los ganadores!"

"Gerogerogero! Tendremos que tenerlo en cuenta para un plan de invasión -de arimasu."

"Seguro ganaríamos con usted en el equipo!"

"Puede ser pero para eso hay mucho que entrenar y practicar! Menos charla y más pintura. Toma esta pieza de la pierna y aquel bote de pintura, en aquella caja. La roja. Voy a sacarte bueno-de arimasu!"

* * *

Momoka no podría creer lo bien que había salido el plan. Juntándose tres veces por semana, las reuniones para la web se habían convertido en una prioridad para Fuyuki! Incluso llegó a rechazar una visita con su familia al teatro, alegando que "tenía asuntos muy importanes con Nishizawa-san" y que "de todas formas me la paso genial trabajando en nuestra nueva página". Después de las primeras dos semanas, y con todo casi preparado, Momoka le hizo un nuevo pago a Tamama para que le de un nuevo consejo, un nuevo paso a seguir.

Por otra parte, la necesidad de reprimir su lado violento estaba poniendo pelín nerviosa tanto a Momoka como a Tamama que, internamente, resolvió unirse a su amiga en sus esfuerzos, intentando él mismo no dar lugar a su "lado oscuro". Evitar a Moa parecía funcionar para él, pero a veces tenía que irse solo al bosque a descargar todos sus sentimientos negativos. Volver a llegar a estar a punto de estallar no estaba en sus planes.

Pasar tiempo entrenando con Keroro para disminuir su marca de construcción de maquetas en equipo las tardes libres tampoco lo había estado. Al parecer Keroro se había tomado en serio su propuesta y estaba planificando instaurarlo como nuevo deporte nacional en Japón... bueno, empezando por el centro de Tokyo. No es que se quejara, por el contrario... la atención era muy agradecida, y además los entrenamientos eran privados, lo que significaba... sin **esa mujer **molestándolos!

Por su parte Giroro había pasado dos semanas desarrollando una sensación de incertidumbre digna de banquete de aliens perplejianos, buscando signos que delataran las intenciones de Kururu, pero sin poder sacar ninguna conclusión. Lo único que logró fue que el ennervante individuo lo pillara dos veces mirándolo pensativo, otra asomado a su laboratorio, y otra más una noche que, sin pensarlo, se quedó viendo al alférez comer curry en la concina de los Hinata a través de la ventana, desde su asiento junto al fuego en el patio. También comenzó a tener problemas para dormir bien por el agobio, dado que por pura paranoia, ahora dormía tapado hasta la cabeza para escapar de las cámaras que de seguro lo estaban acechando en cada esquina.

Kururu no pensaba que la reacción del caporal fuera a ser tan divertida. Y además le estaban pagando por ésto? Inmejorable. De alguna forma Kururu siempre se salía con la suya.

Una semana se pasó volando y Tamama ya estaba otra vez frente a Kururu pidiendo nueva información. Con su pago fresquito por el fructífero consejo, Kururu se sentó a escribir una nueva nota de citación para el daruma rojo.

* * *

"_Para GRR, código Red Skull-01. Tu seducción está funcionando. Te espero esta noche en el mismo lugar. Esta vez te dejaré pagar a tí, si quieres. Sé discreto si no quieres que sospechen los demás. No me hagas esperar. Kuku! - 966_"

_No, si la notita ya está bien, ya... PERO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA EN PLENO SALÓN DE LOS HINATAAAAAAAA?!_ Giroro ardía en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza. Si será cab...canalla! Eso lo podría haber leído cualquiera! Ya le diría un par de cosas al muy cretino cuando lo viera en persona... tratando de calmarse se fue a su tienda, rezando a los dioses keronenses, si es que los había, que nadie hubiera visto el condenado trozo de papel.


	4. Shitto Dame (Primera parte)

**_Capítulo 4: "Shitto dame - Primera parte"_**

_**(NDA: "**Shitto-dama" = Bola de celos. "Shitto dame" = Los celos son inútiles.)_

La nota no mencionaba una hora en particular, así que Giroro llegó temprano al bar. Aunque el sol se había ocultado hace horas y el frío calaba, las 8 parecía una hora sensata. A diferencia de Kururu, Giroro decidió esperarlo fuera. Esperar solo en una mesa lo ponía nervioso.

Media hora más tarde Kururu decidió acercarse por fin. Era divertido ver al caporal pasando frío, pero ya estaba perdiendo la gracia. Pidió curry para sí y un plato de gyuudon para Giroro.

"Es que nunca voy a poder pedir lo que yo quiera? Encima de que tengo que esperarte con este frío porque no pones la hora en la condenada nota! La cual podía ser malinterpretada! QUE DEJASTE EN EL MEDIO DEL SALÓN!"

"Shhh no grites tanto, Caporal. Deja eso para la cama, kuukuku!"

Aaah, era tan predecible, pero no por eso menos satisfactorio. El rojo de Giroro acentuándose deliciosamente a la enésima potencia. "Qu-qué dices! Creí que no era g-gracioso bromear si no era frente a los demás?!"

"Pero es que no puedo resistirme cuando pones esa cara, kuukukuku! Tranquilo hombre. Ya que estás aquí hablemos de lo que nos compete"

"Hmpf. Cómo está tu amigo? Logró algún avance?"

"Claro que sí, sino no estaría aquí conversando contigo, no crees?"

De vuelta las dudas. Giroro intentó concentrarse en que realmente estaban hablando de una tercera persona y no del genio táctico frente a él. "Ya. Bueno, todo sea por ayudar. Cuento con que algún día me devolverás el favor." _Eso, parecer en control, serio. Demostrar que hago esto por mi conveniencia. Por qué sino? _Giroro no quiso pensar una respuesta. Ayudar a Kururu por desinterés? No quería ni considerarlo en su propia cabeza-Kururu era detestable pero tenía recursos, sí. Eso era- sólo lo ayudaba por eso. Sonaba bien, fin del asunto.

La realidad es que se moría de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo este asunto y cooperaría hasta ver los resultados, aunque tuviera que soportar al amarillo en el proceso...

"_Mochi-corse_! Estaré ahí cuando digas mi nombre, kuku! Bueno, al grano. Mi amigo consideró tus consejos y según me dijo, le sirvió para acercarse a su 'persona importante'. Volvió a pedirme que lo aconseje, así que aquí estoy, parece que eres bueno para esto caporal. Quién lo diría?"

"No sé, yo sólo... sólo digo lo que me parece sensato."

"Hm-hm. Por eso quedo en tus manos."

"Eh?"

"Qué le digo a mi amigo?"

"Ah, esto.. bueno, estuve pensando un poco y... tengo otro consejo."

"Soy todo oídos".

"Si se trata de seducir a un hombre, no es recomendable que..-" El camarero eligió justo ese momento para servirles los platos. Giroro se sonrojó y se quedó callado y quieto, como si lo hubiesen puesto en pausa. Kururu sólo lo miró con su sonrisita característica de capullo integral.

"Buen provecho." - Una vez que se retiró (era el plato del día? Cómo diablos lo sirvieron tan rápido?) Giroro prosiguió, en voz más baja.

"Si se trata de seducir a un hombre que no se lo espera, lo mejor es no ser invasivo. En otras palabras, no pretender reclamarlo para sí de forma posesiva. Eso lo espantaría, lo mejor es intentar acercarse pero sin intentar aislarlo del resto... me explico? Darle libertad. Estar ahí para él pero no atacar si centra su atención en otra persona cercana a él, eso solo lo molestará y hará que se aleje."

"Hmm... creo que sé a lo que te refieres..."

_Básicamente, si estoy en lo cierto y realmente... realmente hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea Kururu quien quiere usar mis consejos, entonces tengo que pensar bien lo que digo. Si sigue este consejo al menos me aseguraré de que me deje concentrarme en Natsumi sin meterse en el medio._

"Te refieres a no ser celoso, no es así?"

"Bueno, sí. Si el hombre en cuestión se fija en alguien más, una mujer por ejemplo, que tu amigo se ponga celoso e intente sabotear sus avances de forma directa sólo lo enfurecerá y sus pocas probabilidades de lograr algo desaparecerán. Se debe conquistar con lo bueno, no con lo malo. Eso es lo que creo."

"Se parece a tu primer consejo..."

"Es algo más específico."

Comieron un rato sin decirse nada, pensativos. Llevaban medio plato sin hablar cuando Kururu hizo un comentario.

"Será difícil para él."

Giroro levantó la vista para mirar a Kururu. Su rostro era indescifrable. Siguieron comiendo sin hablar por un rato más. Parece que de esta reunión no iba a poder sacar ninguna conclusión sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Kururu, seguía igual de confundido que durante la primera charla. Es decir, Kururu no parecía el tipo celoso en absoluto, pero sí tenía la molesta tendencia de meterse con su imagen de Natsumi, hasta la utilizó para meterse en su mente una vez, alterando cada uno de sus recuerdos de la pokopense... se refería a eso con que sería difícil? Quizá meterse con Natsumi era la mejor forma que tenía Kururu de llamar su atención?

Giroro terminó de comer primero y se excusó para ir al baño. En vez de eso, se fue a la barra para pagar la comida de ambos y después volvió a la mesa para avisar a Kururu que se fuera cuando quisiera, que no se preocupara por la cuenta. Sin darle tiempo a responder, el keronense rojo dejó el restaurante. Kururu se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana, viéndolo alejarse. "Kuku..."

* * *

"Sí, básicamente, reprimir los celos."

"Quéeee? Celos? Pero eso no es peligroso? Ya vimos lo que pasa si no descargo mis celos! "

Sin dudas nadie olvidaría el día que Tamama comenzó a contener sus shitto-dama y se hinchó hasta casi reventar.

"No te estoy hablando de no desahogarse, sino de no demostrar celos frente a él. Pero seguro que no es problema para esta 'otra persona'- persona que no eres tú, verdad? No creo que el interesado o interesada arroje bolas de energía negativa también, o sí?"

"No, claro que no, sólo yo hago eso así que no será problema! Jajaja..."

"Mostrar celos sólo demuestra lo desesperado que estás y además genera un mensaje de posesividad muy negativo. Es importante respetar al otro y mostrar siempre el lado bueno de uno mismo, kuku!"

"Vale... supongo que tienes razón."

"Alguna vez te he fallado?"

* * *

Cuando Tamama le contó a Momoka el consejo anticelos mientras tomaban el té en el patio trasero de su mansión, en seguida se tomó el tiempo de planear la mejor situación para demostrarle a Fuyuki que ella lo amaba incondicionalmente, de una forma pura y respetando sus decisiones sin entrometerse.

"Va a ser durísimo. Pero si supero esta prueba estaré más cerca de Fuyuki-kun..."

"Momochi, tienes una idea para poner a prueba el consejo?" preguntó el renacuajo antes de comerse una galleta de un mordisco. Una galleta del tamaño de un CD.

"Si quiero ponerme a prueba... la mejor manera es frente a un rival. Y para eso tengo que hacer que ella aparezca."

"Ella? No te referirás a..."

"Sí. Tengo que lograr que aparezca esa tía Alisa. Y cuando lo haga, voy a contenerme y ser la chica más dulce y amistosa que jamás haya visto Fuyuki."

"Momochi, te estás haciendo muy fuerte ~desu!" Le dedicó una gran sonrisa para demostrarle su aprobación, "pero cómo vas a hacerlo? Ella sólo aparece cuando un ser de las sombras se hace presente..."

"Pondré a todo mi personal a buscar el _mystery spot _más misterioso y secreto de Japón y me llevaré a Fuyuki-kun conmigo. Con la suerte que tenemos seguro aparece algo."

Y así fue como Momoka y Fuyuki terminaron en el distrito de Kanagawa, más precisamente en Minamiashigara, dentro de una cueva secreta tras una gigantesca roca oculta en lo más profundo de un bosque entre las montañas. Pero dado que la información de esta cueva -en la que se detectó una gran presencia de minerales extraterrestres- fue finalmente provista por la tropa Keroro, la mejor fuente de información paranormal (y no necesariamente la más barata), el Sargento decidió que ellos también debía formar parte del grupo de exploración. Así, acompañando a los pokopenses se encontraban Keroro, Giroro, y Tamama. Kururu estaba como siempre asistiendo de manera remota vía radio junto a Mois, encaramados en una pequeña meseta desde la cual tenían buena vista de la entrada. La tropa al completo, si no me equivoco.

Hidoiyo~!

La visibilidad era nula, y dependían de las linternas incorporadas en los cascos con intercomunicadores provistos por Kururu para ver delante de sus narices. El suelo era muy irregular y húmedo, la piedra resbaladiza y para colmo hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Tras adentrarse cuidadosamente en las cuevas durante más de dos horas Momoka empezó a impacientarse.

"Atención jefe! Tenemos compañía! Alisa acaba de entrar a la cueva. Qué es lo que encontraron ahí dentro? Tengo unas lecturas mazo chungas, kukuku!" Mois cerró el comunicado con un "Es decir, camarón que se duerme amanece en un coctel?"

Keroro informó al resto y siguieron avanzando cautelosos un par de minutos, sin rastros ni de Alisa ni de nada fuera de lo normal, pero los nervios afloraban. Tamama y Momoka aprovecharon para tomarse del brazo del sargento y de Fuyuki respectivamente, pero la joven empezó a perder la paciencia.

_Habremos tomado el camino equivocado?_ _Paul! Si me fallas ahora te arrepentirás!_ Ya era hora de que el equipo Nishizawa se pusiera manos a la obra con la invocación. Momoka ya había considerado dos excusas para separarse del grupo y poder contactar a Paul cuando una extraña luz de color rojizo llamó su atención. Todos se acercaron cuidadosamente a un recodo de la cueva, y de pronto la luz se intensificó al punto en que tuvieron que resguardarse la vista. _Al fin! La invocación ha funcionado!_

"Cuidado todos, que nadie se separe del grupo!" atinó a gritar Giroro cuando una extraña figura apareció caminando por el fondo de la cueva. Parecía el cuerpo de una persona agachada, envuelta en ropajes rojos, que se acercaba lentamente. Las linternas la iluminaban pero no se podía ver su rostro. Giroro recibió un mensaje de Kururu por el radio.

"Es un buen momento para usar las lámparas especiales, creo que encontraron lo que buscaban, kuku!" Giroro encendió las dos lámparas especiales que llevaba consigo en la mochila, les darían varios minutos de luz en un buen área. La cueva pareció iluminarse como en un día nublado. Cuando vio bien a la criatura, a Giroro la situación no le gustó un pelo.

_Bueno, no es exactamente lo que se diría monstruoso pero sí da miedo..._ Momoka en cambio aprovechó para asustarte falsamente y agarrarse al brazo de Fuyuki. Después de todo parecía una señora enferma, o muy vieja, lo que se acercaba. Lo único que la hacía parecer extraña era esa especie de luz ténue que emanaba. Tamama y Giroro también se aferraron a Keroro, pero con intenciones diferentes. "Fa-fa-fantasma?!" El pobre Caporal temblaba como una hoja.

Algo tras el largo pelo negro de la figura, que llegaba hasta el piso, captó el reflejo de las lámparas: Unos ojos brillantes que clavaron su mirada en Fuyuki.

"Me... me está llamando... esa señora me esta llamando" dijo de pronto el muchacho, que avanzó unos pasos, medio en trance.

"Fuyuki, pero qué dices, puede ser peligroso!" Momoka intentó detenerlo, pero tanto él como la... cosa que estaba frente a ellos se acercaban poco a poco el uno al otro. Estaría a unos tres metros de distancia, no mucho más. "Fuyuki me estás asustando de verdad!" siguió tironeándole del brazo.

"Debo verla más de cerca..." De pronto la figura se irgió y el largo pelo negro pareció moverse como si se tratara de serpientes, atrapando a Fuyuki por la cintura y elevándolo por encima de su propia cabeza. Quedó revelado el rostro de una mujer anciana que se puso a chillar como un demonio. El impacto que causó su repentina acción hizo que más de uno tropezara sobre la resbalosa superficie.

"FUYUKI-KUN!"


	5. Shitto Dame (Segunda parte)

_**Capítulo 5: "Shitto dame - Segunda parte"**_

"FUYUKI-KUN!" La bruja tenía atrapado a Fuyuki con sus largos cabellos negros como tentáculos, y lo estaba sacuidendo con fuerza por el aire. Su cuerpo cada vez se hacía más grande.

"Yo me encargo Sargi! Usaré mi impacto!"

"Gerooo! Puedes lastimar a Fuyuki-dono o derribar la cueva! No lo hagas, Tamama! Giroro, no dispares!" De todas formas Giroro estaba sentado y ocupado temblando de miedo, paralizado en su sitio tras caerse de culo.

Mientras tanto Fuyuki, atrapado por el espíritu y siendo agitado por el aire lloraba y reía como un loco, entre miedo y felicidad "Es como la leyenda de Yamanbaaaaah!"

"Yo te rescataré Fuyuki-donooo!" Keroro sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al rescate de su amigo, siendo inmediatamente atrapado también. "GEROOOOO!"

"Mi sargento!"

"C-Cuidado Tamama, o te atrapará también!" Al menos el caporal todavía era capaz de dar consejos sensatos. Aunque era el miedo el que hablaba, más que la estrategia.

Afuera de la cueva Moa, que estaba al tanto de toda la conversación, inmediatamente transformó su apariencia a la original e irrumpió en la cueva, atravesando paredes de la montaña para poder llegar a su querido "tío". Haciendo uso de su conocimiento geológico se aseguraba de no poner en riesgo la estructura de roca y tierra ni arriesgarse a herir a quienes estaban dentro.

"Ahora Moa también va para allá! Giroro, deja de temblar, que se nota desde aquí fuera, kukuku!" Vaya sentido del humor tenía el alférez. "Un soldado keronense de tu rango no tiene nada que temer ante un espíritu de Pokopen como ese, caporal." Era un cumplido o una burla? Nunca era claro con este tipo.

"Miihh cenaaah tendraaah guarnicióooohnnn de ancasss!" la Yama-uba, que parecía haber triplicado su tamaño, seguía intentando atontar a sus futuros alimentos cuando una ráfaga llamó la antención de todos en la cueva.

"Suelta a Fuyuki. Vamos, Daddy."

"Alisa!" Alisa había llegado finalmente a donde se encontraban todos y con la ayuda de Daddy se dispuso a luchar con la bruja de la montaña, que aparentemente tenía más de un truco bajo la manga (y un hambre terrible). Momoka estuvo a punto de llamar a Paul para que sacaran a la entrometida del mapa y poder lanzarse a las patadas contra el bicho que se había atrevido a meterse con su adorado, pero recordó la razón de toda esta situación y se unió en la pelea para ayudar a Alisa.

"Controla su cabello!" gritó entonces Momoka. Daddy tenía la capacidad de estirarse para atrapar cada tentáculo de cabello y evitar que sujetara a más personas. Alisa la miró y sin responderle le confirmó a Daddy la orden. Moa llegó mientras Alisa luchaba por incapacitar a la bruja y aprovechó la distracción (y su inercia) para arrancar de su cabello al pequeño sargento.

"ESA MUJEEEEEEEER... "Tamama respiró hondo varias veces. Esa mujer siempre se entrometía! Sus reflejos hicieron que cargara una shito-dama pero algo era innegable: Esa mujer sólo había protegido a Keroro. A último momento desvió el disparo hacia arriba, destruyendo parte de la roca del techo encima suyo.

Cuando Alisa inmovilizó los tentáculos de cabello de la bruja Momoka se lanzó contra el cuerpo cubierto de ropajes rojos. Sin compasión impactó de lleno, haciendo que soltara un grito horrendo, y liberara a Fuyuki. Daddy lo atrapó justo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

"Cuídalo" Daddy acercó a Fuyuki hasta donde estaba Momoka, que dejó de golpear a la bruja. "Eh? Ah, s-sí!" con esfuerzo retiró a Fuyuki de la acción y Alisa y Daddy terminaron el trabajo que habían venido a hacer. El espíritu fue consumido.

* * *

Fuyuki abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba más oscuro que antes. "Mo.. Momoka? Alisa..."

"Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka sonrió aliviada, todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Estás bien?"

"Sí, creo... no... no puedo ver bien..."

"No es tu vista, las lámparas están por agotarse." Era la grave voz del caporal, que parecía estar más calmado ahora. Fuyuki se puso de pie con ayuda de Momoka y se acercó a Alisa. - "Alisa... gracias por tu ayuda. Realmente nos salvaste!."

Momoka miró con amargura la escena. Se había acercado hasta ella y estaba saludándola. - "Siempre que estés en peligro acudiré... porque tú atraes a los seres oscuros..." Momoka respiró hondo y decidió aceptar la situación. Ya se descargaría con Tamama más tarde. Cuando levantó la mirada, Alisa ya no estaba y Fuyuki se estaba acercando a ella con la cara más indescifrable que hubiera visto en él jamás.

"Momoka..." de pronto Fuyuki la abrazó y comenzó a hablar sin parar en un tono totalmente indefinido entre alegría y angustia "Viste eso? Era una Yamanba! Y estaba tan mareado, pero era real! Quería comerme! Creí que me comería si me desmayaba pero todo me daba vueltas! Tengo que documentarlo pero todavía tengo náuseas... y me ayudaste, fuiste muy valiente! Era real, siempre fue real! Pensé que me iba a lanzar contra algo pero luego atrapó al sargento...!" Aferrado a Momoka, siguió su verborragia agridulce y Momoka no podía salir de su asombro. Lo abrazó con cuidado y trató de calmarlo sintiéndose una ganadora total. _Me... me llamó - "Momoka"!_

No muy lejos Moa estaba esperando que Keroro abriera sus ojos, dándole un poco de aire con su mano. El keronense estaba despertando de a poco, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la angol, que había vuelto a adoptar su apariencia cotidiana. "M-Moa..."

"Tío, te encuentras bien?"

"S-sí, eso creo... gracias Moa. Me salvaste, gero..."

"M-mi sargento..." Era la voz de Tamama. Instintivamente Keroro se preparó para que Tamama ahuyentara a Moa de su lado a los gritos en un arrebato de celos, pero lo sorprendió totalmente lo que pasó a continuación.

Aunque Giroro estaba intentando evitar que el recluta se moviera, este último ignoró sus palabras y caminó como pudo hasta donde estaba su querido sargento. El renacuajo estaba totalmente magullado de pies a cabeza por el sector de la cueva que se había derrumbado sobre él. Apenas podía trasladarse sin ayuda, y tenía parte del cuerpo cubierto con sangre que había perdido por varias heridas, que no eran muy profundas pero sí extensas.

Cuando llegó donde estaban, miró a Keroro de arriba abajo temindo que pudiera estar incluso en peor estado que él, pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que se su líder estaba bien y entonces se volvió a Moa con expresión de alivio y cansancio. "Gracias... Moa. Gracias por venir a salvar a mi sargento. Yo no pude hacer nada..." El renacuajo caminó despacio hasta Moa con un nudo en la garganta y se inclinó ante ella, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, en señal de agradecimiento. Y tragándose su orgullo.

"Tamama!" Keroro se levantó de inmediato y lo atajó antes de que se cayera al suelo. - "Tama-chan, resiste! No te esfuerces, gero...!"

Al final terminó estando Tamama en el regazo de Keroro. "Giroro-gocho, trae el botiquín de la mochila, rápido!" Keroro le tomó la mano a Tamama como si estuviera agonizando. Tamama bien podría haber muerto de felicidad bajo las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de su adorado sargento, pero la realidad es que estaba fuera de peligro. Moa se ofreció a ayudar a atender sus heridas mientras Fuyuki y Momoka se acercaron al grupo para ver cómo se encontraba.

Más o menos fue en ese momento cuando Paul contactó a su señorita para avisarle que evacuaran la cueva, dado que el escuadrón especial se había perdido por los túneles y podía ser peligroso permanecer allí. Ellos no habían realizado aún la invocación planeada...

* * *

Terminada sin más inconvenientes, a historia de la Yamanba del monte Ashigara en Kanagawa sería otra de las aventuras que todos sin duda recordarían. En particular Momoka y Tamama. Momoka había logrado que Fuyuki finalmente la tratara como a una amiga íntima, y Tamama... bueno, esa noche se quedó en casa de los Hinata donde Keroro lo atendió personalmente, sintiéndose extrañamente responsable de lo sucedido e impresionado con la reacción que había tenido Tamama.

Lo mejor de la noche, según recuerda Tamama, fue tomarse un chocolate caliente viendo Almirante Geroro junto a Keroro, sentaditos en el sofá de los Hinata y compartiendo la misma manta para abrigarse del frío.


	6. Buenos Momentos

**_NDA: Gracias Kiowaquien por las reviews!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: "Buenos momentos"_**

La siguiente semana fue una muy interesante para todos. El buen humor era general. Habiéndose recuperado de la aventura de la cueva, lo ánimos habían vuelto renovados y todos parecían bromear y reírse sin preocupaciones.

Lo que muchos no sabían es que en gran parte toda la situación se debía ni más ni menos que al último consejo que Giroro había planteado.

_**Cuatro tardes atrás...**_

Esta vez la convocatoria fue un poco diferente. Kururu propuso hacer la reunión al aire libre. El punto de encuentro en cuestión era en las afueras, en el bosque que separaba la ciudad del monte Fuji, por la tarde. El sol besaba el horizonte tras las nubes del cubierto cielo invernal y Giroro surcaba los aires buscando la coordenada exacta en su platillo personal. Claro, reunirse al aire libre...

Porque estaba nevando otra vez, y no parecía que fuera a parar. Caían copos como sábanas!

Maldito y sádico keronense amarillo! El grueso abrigo gris que llevaba Giroro no hacía mucho para aliviar el frío que sentía.

Ya tenía ensayados casi todos los insultos que le iba a soltar al alférez, cuando divisó en la superficie una pequeña luz, entre los árboles. Comprobando que se trataba del punto indicado por Kururu, descendió para tomar tierra.

"Ah, caporal, ahí estás, kuku! Te dije que no me gustaba esperar."

Kururu estaba sentado en una piedra frente a una pequeña fogata. El también estaba vistiendo un abrigo azul oscuro y a diferencia de Giroro, tenía puestos unos guantes de lana para protejer las manos con las que hacía su trabajo.

"Es tu culpa por buscar un sitio tan perdido en la mitad de la nada en un día como és-...! Ah... qué.. qué es eso?" Giroro miró bien. Era... eran dos batatas? En la fogata? Asándose?

"Es que no lo ves? Son batatas. Boniatos, moniatos, papas dulces... Pensé que después de volverte adicto a ellas sabrías como se llaman, kuku!"

"S-Sé lo que son, pero...!"

"Siéntate y come. Aún necesito consejos."

A Giroro se le olvidó totalmente lo que había ensayado. Se sentó frente a Kururu en un tronco y, con la misma cara de desorientación, tomó la rama con la batata que le ofrecía.

"Las asaste sobre el fuego o...?"

"Sé asar batatas, no me subestimes. Sólo las mantenía calientes."

Giroro se fijó que no quemara, y probó la batata. Estaba bien hecha y deliciosa. Por qué había estado enojado hace un rato? Ya no parecía importar.

"Oi... Kururu-"

"Tienes algún otro consejo preparado? La verdad es que funcionan bastante bien, pero hace falta un poco más de empujón para que estos dos logren algo."

Giroro miró su batata.

"Bueno, sí, algo tenía preparado..."

"Te escucho."

La verdad sea dicha. El lugar no era tan malo después de todo. Mientras charlaban Giroro se preguntaba si este era un lugar al que Kururu venía seguido. Todavía había algo de luz que irradiaba a través de las nubes plateadas, que dibujaba las siluetas de los árboles contra el cielo. La nieve cubría todo a su alrededor, pero no era suficiente para apagar el generoso fuego que los mantenía calientes. Entre los troncos y ramas de los árboles podían empezar a verse las luces de Tokyo.

"Para gustarle, debe... debe hacerle reír, pero no a costa de los demás," dijo el caporal, "debe saber reírse de sí mismo. No hay nada que dé más sensación de seguridad y autoestima que eso, y es una de las cualidades que más atractivas vuelve a una persona". Cada vez hablaba con menos ira, y siempre mirando su comida o el fuego. Ya no se cuestionaba por qué ayudaba a Kururu, simplemente lo hacía, empezaba a ser como una costumbre. Una rutina de cada semana. Una parte reprimida y a menudo ignorada de su cerebro se preguntaba si echaría de menos estas extrañas comidas con el alférez cuando ya no ocurriesen.

Repasaron un poco la idea y terminaron de merendar. Mientras apagaban el fuego con la nieve, Giroro decidió que sería cortés agradecer la comida, ignorando que todavía estaba ligeramente molesto con Kururu por hacerlo salir bajo la nieve, a sabiendas de que detestaba el frío.

"No pensé que te gustara comer algo que no fuera curry... gracias por la comida." Decirlo le había costado más de lo que había pensado, por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara al decirlo, sino que pasó su atención directamente de la fogata extinta a la preparación de su platillo para despegar. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar bien Kururu...

"Ah, la mía tenía un poco de especias... kuku!" Esa había sido toda la respuesta.

Ni una sola burla, ni un comentario despectivo, nada. Dentro de poco iba a ser Giroro quien necesitara consejos, porque su psiquis estaba a punto de declararse en huelga. Los dobles mensajes lo estaban matando.

_**De vuelta en el presente.**_

Era un consejo genial, porque no sólo servía al propósito del romance, sino que generaba un ambiente positivo que todos disfrutaban. Mientras Momoka y Fuyuki atendían su nuevo portal web, por ejemplo, la joven decidió dar todo por el todo y probar la estrategia.

"Espero que no te dejen mensajes negativos en el foro, sino se las van a tener que ver conmigo personalmente... ya sabes cómo me transformo cuando me enojo!"

...a lo que Fuyuki respondió sonriendo, "A mí me gusta esa versión de tí, es muy valiente y es bueno saber defenderse! De hecho debería aprender de tí... Además, no serías la misma sin ella! Pero de todas maneras yo sé que la verdadera Momoka es de naturaleza muy dulce y amable".

_Fu-yu-ki-kun!_ "De- de veras? Eso crees?"

"Claro! Las dos partes de tu personalidad me gustan por igual, Momoka-chan."

_Kyaaaaaa~!_ Si no hubiera estado ocupada en el paraíso, Momoka no se habría perdido la reacción que tuvo Fuyuki al darse cuenta de las palabras que usó y ruborizarse ligeramente. Al cuerno con ese primer consejo de ser femenina y dócil! Un consejo más, uno menos... Ya no reprimiría más su lado violento, Fuyuki la aceptaba como realmente era!

En el salón de los Hinata, Tamama y Keroro jugaban videojuegos juntos. Desde el incidente en las montañas, Tamama había sabido mantener el control, y su lado más tierno había salido a relucir full-time, sin caer en la ira, evitando problemas con Mois y, en general, dejando la casa intacta.

Eventualmente, Tamama propuso un juego de fukuwarai ((pregúntale al tío Google!)) usando su propia cara para ver si Keroro se divertía. Era una forma extraña de interpretar el consejo, pero desencadenó sin quererlo una exitosa noche de juegos a la que todos los amigos de los Hinata se terminaron sumando.

Cuando Keroro volvió de la cocina con bombones para Tamama por tercera vez, mientras todos los demás estaban distraídos jugando, pensó que era otra oportunidad de probar la teoría de Kururu y volver a bromear sobre sí mismo.

"Vaya Sargi, si sigues malcriándome así con las chuches voy a terminar obeso y no voy a poder ser un buen soldado. Hidoi desuu~!"

"Obeso? O... Has oído lo que dicen... 'Somos lo que comemos'? Y si en vez de engordar te conviertes en un enorme caramelo?"

"Tama? Yo... por lo menos seguiría siendo dulce...?"

"Y si Natsumi me dejara castigado sin cenar y me diera hambre? Entonces... podría comerte a tí como postre? Gero gero gero! Aunque... crees que me daría un subidón de azúcar, gero? Un caramelo de ese tamaño..."

Keroro ya estaba distraído con su nueva preocupación, pero a Tamama casi le había saltado el corazón del pecho. A veces Keroro no tenía idea del poder que podía ejercer sobre el renacuajo apenas con sus palabras. O sí la tenía? ...para el caso, qué importaba?

"Ke-M-Mi sargentooo! P-p-ero q-qué c-cosas diceee!"~3

"Ah, sobre eso, Tamama..."

"Tama?"

"Últimamente has sido 'cute' y 'lovely'' como siempre pero... no te he visto reaccionar como lo hacías antes, con esa energía de guerrero que tienes... ha pasado algo? Te sientes bien? Quieres que te prepare algo sano de comer?" Como si fuera una enfermera le posó la mano en la frente, buscando señales de fiebre.

"Ehh...? No, no es eso! Yo estoy bien, pero... pero es que...pero... acaso no es mejor para todos que me comporte así? Si los demás están más felices, entonces va-vale la pena esforzarme, puedo contenerme si me lo propongo..." _Se preocupa por míiii...! Creo que me va a dar algo~desuu!_

"Bueno, si te soy sincero, extraño a 'ese' Tamama... n-no quiero decir que no me guste 'este'! No me malinterpretes pero... no pareces el mismo. Siento como que una parte de tí se hubiera ido y la echo de menos, gero. Se siente extraño. No sé quién te dijo eso pero... nunca deberías dejar de ser tú mismo, Tamama." La mano que estaba en la frente pasó al hombro del recluta - "Lo que quiero decir es.. No puedes hacer feliz a los demás si no estás feliz contigo mismo."

Tamama quedó impresionado. Rara vez se oía a Keroro decir algo tan sensato y sincero.

"Arigatou... Gunso-san." Tamama sonrió emocionado y tomó a Keroro de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta donde los demás estaban jugando el torneo de pelea en la consola. Si no se distraía pronto iba a desmayarse de la felicidad. - "DAME ESE CONTROL, CAPORAL. SE TE VA A CAER EL PELO, TÍA PIJAAA!"

* * *

Cuando ya se estaban jugando las semifinales, Kururu se acercó sigilosamente a Giroro, que estaba viendo el torneo sentado en una esquina del sofá. "Kukukuuu! Hiciste que todos sacaran a relucir sus defectos con tu consejito..."

Al sentir que le hablaban al oído Giroro inmediatamente se ruborizó, cosa que no se le escapó al alférez. _Eh? K-Kururu? _

"Si la intención de tu consejo hubiera sido ver como todos reconocían sus defectos en voz alta y por voluntad propia, sería la clase de cosa que alguien detestable como yo habría planeado, kuku! Estoy casi orgulloso."

_Me pareció a mí o... Intentó hacer una broma sobre sí mismo? Entonces... entonces es posible que sí esté haciendo esas preguntas para ponerlas en práctica conmigo? Kururu... Kururu se está esforzando genuinamente? Por alguien como yo?_

"Sigues ahí, Rojo-san?"

_Estoy pensando demasiado, debo estar loco o muy, muy cansado. _"Oye, Kururu..."

"Si, caporal?"

"...no... ...no es nada, olvídalo." Giroro suspiró. _Necesito más pruebas antes de sacar conclusiones. Lo que dijo Kururu... lo habría dicho de todas formas. Él nunca tiene problemas para admitir que adora molestar a la gente. _"Te invito a comer curry cuando termine el torneo. Puedes contarme cómo le va a tu amigo y quizá se me ocurra algún otro consejo."

"Oi oi, me invitas a cenar? Estás intentando seducirme, soldado? Porque no te conviene caer por alguien como yo, kuku! Te puedes lastimar..."

"Pfft, a mí no vas a asustarme con ese cuento. Déjate de tonterías y ve a buscar un abrigo, antes de que me arrepienta. Está helando ahí fuera."

Kururu nunca negaría un plato de curry gratis. Jamás. Nieve o truene. "Pero tú pagas, nyo!" Sin decir nada más se fue hacia su laboratorio para prepararse mientras los demás terminaban.

Ni hace falta decir que con las pilas que tenía Tamama salió victorioso. Los bombones de Keroro fueron el mejor incentivo, y sus halagos, el mejor premio.

* * *

Otra vez frente a frente. No cabía duda, quisiera admitirlo o no, Giroro se estaba acostumbrando a estas... reuniones. Fueron al bar de siempre, en la Calle Alien. Se les había hecho tarde, así que no quedaba casi gente en la calle, pero al menos aún había curry caliente. Esta vez Giroro decidió probar el plato, en su versión no-picante, a ver si realmente lo preparaban tan bien como daba a entender Kururu.

Nuevamente sentados en la mesa del primer día, junto a una ventana en un rincón, Giroro miraba a través de la ventana a las pocas personas que aún caminaban por la calle. Parecían apuradas por volver a sus casas. Ya no nevaba, pero al estar despejado el viento se sentia mucho más frío.

"Qué piensas?" La voz de Kururu lo sacó de su trance.

"Nada... estoy algo cansado, es todo."

Kururu dirigió su vista a la calle también. Su silencio parecía decir que él estaba cansado también. No dijeron nada hasta que la camarera les sirvió el curry y empezaron a comer.

"Hm, no está mal..."

Kururu lo apuntó con la cuchara. "En otras circunstancias te criticaría por ese comentario tan débil y desmerecido acerca de este regalo del Universo, pero por hoy lo dejaré pasar porque tú invitas, kuku!"

"Hm."

Otra vez se hizo silencio mientras comían. El calor de la comida hacía maravillas en el cuerpo de Giroro y lo estaba disfrutarlo a su ritmo. Tras un par de minutos de cena silenciosa, el caporal entabló nuevamente la conversación.

"Sabes... tengo un consejo que quizás no sea muy... convencional? Pero estoy convencido de que podría funcionar."

"Hm, suena interesante, te escucho."

"Escuché una historia en uno de mis viajes por Pokopen... al parecer, si dos personas comparten juntas eso... y si son compatibles... las probabilidades de que terminen juntas son altísimas."

"'Eso'?"

"Sí, un... un viaje. Un viaje... en tren."


	7. Sigue las vías

_**Capítulo 7: "Sigue las vías"**_

"Un… viaje en tren?"

"Sí, te advertí que sonaría extraño. Pero escuché que si dos personas comparten un viaje en tren y hay compatibilidad, es casi seguro que terminarán juntas…"

"Hm… tienes razón, no es muy convencional pero… si tú lo dices, caporal, tú eres el experto, kuku!"

"…"

Giroro volvió a quedarse mirando por la ventana.

"El otro consejo que tenía era que el interesado se comportara más femeninamente, pero pensándolo bien… si quiere ganarse el corazón del otro de forma sincera, como dijiste tiempo atrás, creo que debería hacerlo siendo fiel a su persona. De otro modo no servirá..."

"Parece que estás empezando a tomarte esto más personalmente."

"Digamos que... hace tanto que estamos con este tema que ya siento cierta empatía con estos desconocidos, y pase lo que pase al final... empiezo a desear que todo salga bien. Ya es como un proyecto personal, no crees? Siento que dependen de mis consejos... sería como una especie de victoria personal que al final fueran felices."

"Yo de seguro lo seré... kuku!"

"Eh? A qué te refieres?" Eso... eso no se lo esperaba. Acaso lo reconocería? Esto podía ser clave!

"Ah- claro, porque es mi amigo de quien estamos hablando! Si no me importara no estaría pasando por todo este esfuerzo, que lo sepas."_ Ya. Es porque voy a cobrar una pasta..._

"Claro, claro... me imagino." _Y porque ese amigo que está tan interesado eres tú mismo, me equivoco? Como sea... con este plan lo probaré._

Renovado silencio. Terminaron de comer, Giroro pidió que le cobraran y salieron a la fría calle sin volver a decir nada de importancia, más que saludar a la camarera y 'gracias por la comida'.

Minutos más tarde cuando ya estaban en el estacionamiento, Kururu fue a iniciar su platillo volador y para sorpresa de ambos, éste emitió una pequeña explosión que hizo saltar en el lugar a su dueño.

"Nyo~!"

"Qué ocurre?"

"Kuuukukuku...! Se ha averiado!"

"Eh? Y no puedes arreglarlo?"

"No tengo mis herramientas a mano." Se volteó y enfocó sus lentes en Giroro.

"Vas a tener que acercarme hasta lo de Saburo, chaval."

"Qu-Qué?" _Ya vale, tiene que ser a propósito! Provocó la avería, seguro la provocó él! A mí no me engaña!_ A Giroro le subieron los colores ante la idea de llevar a Kururu a cualquier sitio en su propio platillo. La vergüenza repentina, mezclada con pura desconfianza, hacían que Giroro pareciera un gatito a quien estaban amenazando con un balde de agua fría.

"Tranquilo, que no muerdo, kuku! Allí tengo un par de vehículos extra, mañana vendré a por éste... lo dejaré encadenado aquí y listo. Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?"

"N-No, nada! Pero apúrate... hace mucho frío aquí."

"Qué impaciente estás, cualquiera diría que tienes ganas de que te abrace para darte calor..."

"C-CALLA DE UNA VEZ! Y apúrate o te dejo tirado!"

"Kuku! Tan fácil..."

Ah, el caporal estaba más sensible que nunca! Por qué tenía que ser tan divertido meterse con él? Parece que el curry no era el único vicio que tenía Kururu. Incomodar a Giroro se estaba volviendo rápidamente su actividad favorita.

El viaje en la plataforma voladora de Giroro se hizo largo, y al decir verdad, su dueño no sabía cuál de todas las causas era la que más influía, pero el viaje lo estaba atormentando en todo sentido. El frío y el viento hacían que irremediablemente el alférez se sujetara a él con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando poco a ningún espacio entre ellos. El viento helado cortaba la piel de sus rostros, y hacía que la sangre se acumulara bajo sus mejillas en un intenso rubor, añadiendo color la oscura noche. El corazón latía fuerte en el pecho de Giroro.

Estaba tan distraído sumido en sus pensamientos que al escuchar la voz de Kururu, se sintió como si despertara de un sueño.

"Ah, ahí es, ese edificio" anunció Kururu señalando por encima del hombro del otro.

Aterrizaron en el balcón que daba a una ventana que Kururu sabía que podía abrir, Saburo la dejaba abierta a propósito para él cada noche.

Cuando Kururu bajó del vehículo y empezó a abrir la ventana, se dió cuenta de que Giroro no se iba.

"Necesitas algo, caporal? Vas a congelarte si te quedas ahí parado."

"Lo hiciste a propósito?"

"Nyo? Qué cosa?"

"..." _En qué estoy pensando? Por más que fuera verdad... Kururu sólo lo negaría._ "Nada... ...nos vemos mañana." Sin más se elevó, dio media vuelta y partió a casa de los Hinata, con la mente nublada y y el corazón aún agitado.

Kururu se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba. _Giroro... en verdad está comportándose raro... Y justo hoy tenía que averiarse mi platillo y hacer todo más extraño y confuso?! Tch! Acaso el destino se burla de mí? Tsk, eso debe ser, un castigo del destino, o el karma..._

Cerró la ventana y se fue a intentar dormir, lo que no fue fácil. Sería un iluso si no reconociera que el evento también lo alteró. Le había llevado mucho tiempo aprender a controlar sus emociones en casi todas las situaciones que se le presentaban, pero lo de esa noche había puesto en peligro su fachada. Por otra parte, aún no entendía bien por qué Giroro se había inventado la historia del tren y las parejas. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa leyenda no existía entre los pokopenses, ya que tenía una muy vasta y profunda experiencia en leyendas y mitos de este planeta. Hacer uso de esas historias podía beneficiar a los planes de invasión después de todo, era natural que estuviera instruído en el tema. Pero esto de los trenes... probablemente el caporal se había dejado llevar por sus propios gustos. Kururu finalmente se quedó dormido imaginando a un pequeño Giroro, aún con su colita de renacuajo, jugando con pequeñas locomotoras de juguete.

El que no pudo dormir en toda la noche fue Giroro. La mente no le paró ni por un segundo. El viaje en tren, el viaje en platillo, el curry, las bromas, las burlas, el abrazo, los silencios y Kururu... Todo daba vueltas en espiral en su cabeza.

* * *

Al otro día y habiendo descansado un poco, Kururu volvió a estar en control de sus emociones y se dispuso a realizar sus actividades de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando le contó a Tamama el nuevo consejo, tuvo que engañarlo asegurándole que se trataba de una verdadera leyenda pokopense, porque no había forma lógica de explicarlo de otro modo. Pero Kururu confiaba en el instinto de Giroro, y por ley de transitividad, Tamama confiaba en Kururu. Y Momoka en Tamama, cuando le llegó el turno a ella de ser aconsejada.

Giroro por otra parte, se aisló durante todo el día en su tienda de campaña, alegando que no se sentía bien. Lo único que pudo ver el alférez en sus cámaras fue a Giroro dormir, comer y volver a dormir. Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de pulir sus armas, como era su costumbre.

Lejos de allí, en la mansión Nishizawa, Momoka puso manos a la obra de inmediato, contratando un viaje para dos personas por las islas británicas en el Brit Rail, para invitar a Fuyuki, siempre con la excusa de lo paranormal. Desde Londres viajarían hasta Inverness, en Escocia, para visitar y estudiar el Lago Ness y el misterio del supuesto monstruo que sus aguas albergaban. Por supuesto pararían en cada pueblo o ciudad que hubiera en el camino que tuviera la mas mínima leyenda o misterio, haciendo que el viaje se convirtiera en unas vacaciones de una semana de duración previas al fin de año.

Tamama veía cómo Momoka realizaba llamadas telefónicas e iba de un lado a otro para coordinarlo todo. Parecía que Fuyuki había aceptado y ya estaba haciendo los preparativos pertinentes. Después de mucho dudar, el pequeño keronense no resistió más y salió corriendo a su habitación, donde tenía el nuevo ordenador que su amiga le había regalado. En seguida se metió a Internet para buscar una buena excusa para invitar a Keroro a hacer un viaje los dos juntos. Le tomó un par de horas de búsqueda y de exprimirse el cerebro, pero finalmente encontró la excusa perfecta.

* * *

Esa tarde, en casa de los Hinata, Tamama entraba al cuarto del sargento con una sonrisa que anunciaba su ansiedad.

"Buenas tardes Gunso-san!"

"Ah, recluta Tamama! Que bueno verte! Ven, hay muchas maquetas para practicar! Tenemos que mejorar nuestros tiempos!"

"Hai-desuu! Ah! Espere mi sargento, antes tengo que contarle una cosa..."

"Gero? Ven, siéntate y me lo cuentas mientras comemos? Fuyuki-dono me trajo té y manjuu!"

Con la merienda las charlas siempre eran más amenas. Tamama le contó todo a Keroro acerca de un evento que se llevaría a cabo varios días después en Kyoto. Más precisamente, una presentación de una nueva línea de maquetas Gunpla, durante la cual se podría adquirir en exclusiva un modelo que no saldría a la venta hasta dentro de un mes después.

"Pensé que seriá como un día libre, el viaje entre Tokyo y Kyoto dura 2 horas y media en el shinkansen (tren bala) así que podríamos ir y volver en el día... Además, ya... bueno, ya reservé los boletos." dijo Tamama tímidamente, sintiendo que había sido un poco precipitado en su compra.

"Gerogerogero!" Tamama se sorprendió por la reacción de Keroro, qué es lo que le había causado gracia? "Parece que los dos nos precipitamos... iba a ser una sorpresa pero... pensaba invitarte mañana! Yo ya compré boletos!"

"Tama...!?" Los ojos de Tamama se agrandaron y brillaron más de lo normal, emocionado.

"Pero mi idea de ir el día anterior por la noche para despertar allá al otro día, pasar el día en el evento y volver esa misma noche. Dos días de descanso son mejor que uno, no te parece?"

Tamama se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de Keroro, una imensa felicidad se había plasmado en su rostro. "Hai~desuu!" Sin poder contenerse se levantó y fue a abrazar a su adorado sargento, que lo recibió con algo de sorpresa por la repentina cercanía, pero sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en cuanto todo estuvo listo, Fuyuki y Momoka partieron de inmediato. unos cinco días más tarde partirían Keroro y Tamama, y los cuatro estarían de regreso el mismo día.

Los primeros días sin Fuyuki hicieron que Natsumi se sintiera un poco sola, por lo que en vez de pelearse con Keroro, terminó acostumbrando tomar la merienda con él y Mois en una especie de alto al fuego. Además el sargento parecía estar de muy buen humor y distraído -más de lo normal- de la invasión, por lo que realmente no había suficientes razones para entrar en conflicto con la pokopense. Por la tarde se sentaban juntos a mirar las fotos que enviaba Fuyuki desde la cámara digital de Momoka, que tenía la función de subirlas a Internet en forma directa a un álbum en la web. Se notaba que estaban disfrutando mucho el viaje. A veces su hermano aparecía junto a Momoka en las fotos, probablemente sacadas por Yoshiokadaira o algún otro de sus guardias personales. En algunas fotos se estaban tomando del brazo, y según pasaban los días, aparecieron algunas en las que se estaban tomando de la mano. Seria el frío del invierno que les calaba los guantes de lana o algo pasaba entre ellos? Natsumi se moría de curiosidad, pero no tenía forma de interrogar a su hermano en forma directa.

Esos días Kururu raramente salía de su laboratorio, como era costumbre. Pero lo raro era que Giroro no parecía estar aprovechando la chance de tener a Natsumi prácticamente disponible todas las tardes. Por el contrario, se recluía mucho en su tienda de campaña y salía para ir a comprar provisiones y eventualmente a cenar cuando era invitado. Parecía estar con la cabeza en las nubes. Natsumi había intentado averiguar si le pasaba algo o si algo lo preocupaba, pero el soldado keronense no soltaba prenda, agradeciendo su interés pero pidiéndole educadamente que cesara en su intento de sonsacarle información. Antes muerto que confesarle por dónde estaban deambulando sus pensamientos.

Finalmente Natsumi decidió dejarlo tranquilo, debía de ser algo muy personal y muy serio como para tenerlo tan distraído que ni siquiera se sonrojaba mientras estaban cenando a solas, esa noche en que Keroro se fue a visitar a Dororo y Mois aprovechó para irse en un largo viaje interestelar, a visitar a sus familiares. Sin duda se estaban comportando todos muy raro- Natsumi se preguntaba si no hacía mal en no desconfiar de sus intentos de invasión... pero es que había sido la primera vez que había logrado escuchar el programa de radio de 623 sin interrupciones en tanto tiempo...!

A sólo un par de días de la partida de Fuyuki, Giroro desapareció totalmente; se fué a un "viaje de entrenamiento a la montaña". Volvió casi a medianoche el día anterior a la partida de Keroro y Tamama, y se fue directamente a dormir sin siquiera entrar a comer.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el esperado día del viaje del sargento y el recluta, y los miembros de la tropa, junto con Natsumi, se reunieron a primera hora en el patio casa de los Hinata. Los viajeros necesitaban alguien que los acercara hasta la estación. Kururu pensó que necesitarían alguien que les haga de chofer para llevarlos una de las naves medianas, pero se sorprendió cuando el sargento sugirió algo diferente. Su idea era que Giroro y Kururu los acompañaran, viajando los cuatro en dos platillos voladores individuales, con la intención de que pudieran traer ambos de vuelta a casa cuando ellos partieran en su viaje. Kururu, siguiendo su instinto de dejar a los demás hacer lo que les diera la gana aunque no fuera lo más eficiente, decidió adherirse al plan sin objeciones. Si sus cálculos no eran errados, su líder viajaría llevando a Tamama, por lo que eso le dejaba una nueva oportunidad de incomodar a su caporal favorito.

Además esa forma de viajar le daría una chance de hablar con Giroro, porque quisiera admitirlo o no, tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Normalmente Kururu no abandonaba su laboratorio, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera lo que estaba pasando afuera con lujo de detalles. Haciendo uso de sus múltiples cámaras estaba muy al tanto del extraño comportamiento que estaba tieniendo el caporal. Del poco tiempo que había estado con ellos, si excluímos su viaje de entrenamiento, se había pasado largas horas en su pequeña tienda de campaña roja, puliendo armas, durmiendo o acariciando distraídamente a la gata que a menudo lo acompañaba con la mirada perdida. Raramente se dirigía a la base subterránea para alguna práctica corta de tiro.

Al decir verdad, tanto se había aislado de los demás que Giroro estaba algo desorientado, Keroro y Tamama se iban por un par de días? Ni se había enterado. Pero tampoco le extrañaba, ya que para esos dos cualquier excusa era buena para no trabajar en la invasión... psché, la verdad es que él tampoco estaba muy enfocado, qué mas dá si se tomaban un par de días de descanso, a él también le beneficiaría el tiempo libre.

Ahora, lo de viajar nuevamente con Kururu en un platillo individual ya era ir un poco lejos. Qué había hecho él para merecer ésto? Mientras Keroro y Tamama hablaban con Natsumi, que se levantó temprano para despedirlos antes de ir al colegio, Giroro analizaba la situación. Tenía que volver a acercarse físicamente a Kururu. Pero todavía no tenía sus sentim... no, no, sus _pensamientos _en orden!

"Quieres manejar tú, caporal?" Giroro estaba esperando la risita pero no llegó. Aún así Kururu lo había preguntado con una sonrisa sospechosa.

"Hm, d-de acuerdo." Pocas palabras, voz baja. Nada más que decir.

Excepto que el rubor hablaba por él. Era evidente que estaba nervioso. Y eso sólo hacía que a Kururu la situación le gustara más y más. Natsumi lo miró extrañada, había pasado algo con Kururu acaso? Eso podría explicar la reacción de Giroro y su comportamiento extraño... ya hablaría con el fenómeno amarillo cuando tuviera ocasión. Como hubiera hecho algo para atormentar al inoncente soldado le haría tragar sus propias gafas...

A su izquierda, Kururu veía la cara de felicidad de Tamama mientras se subía detrás de su sargento para prepararse para despegar, abrazándose un poco pronto a él, sin intentar disimular su satisfacción. Incluso movía la cola de alegría. Keroro no pareció darse cuenta, o bien no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. _Parece que Giroro va a tener su victoria al final, kuku..._

Kururu también se sujetó de Giroro, preparándose para partir. Podía sentir cómo se tensaban sus músculos bajo el tacto de sus pequeñas manos.

"Adiós, Natsumi-dono! Nos veremos pronto -de arimasu!"

"Hasta mañana Natchi!"

"Tropa Keroro, adelante!" Keroro dió la orden a los 4 miembros de la tropa y, tras activar la antibarrera, ambos platillos despegaron.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad, que se veía pasar rápidamente bajo sus pies mientras se dirigían a la estación. La brisa fría era soportable, incluso agradable para los cuatro invasores que viajaban tan juntitos entre sí.

Después de unos minutos de estar surcando los cielos, Kururu intentó entablar conversación disimuladamente mientras Keroro y Tamama cantaban una de las canciones con las que habían intentado invadir Pokopen en el pasado, "Popoi Ze Keronman", contentos de que se escapaban de sus deberes un par de días. La tentación de hablarle a Giroro directamente al oído era enorme, pero por la seguridad de ambos, optó por hacerlo desde una distancia prudente intentando que sólo él lo escuchara, acercándose a él por su lado derecho, para ocultarse de los otros dos keronenses que estaban unos metros a su izquierda. Giroro no se había relajado en ningún momento desde que había comenzado el viaje.

"Gocho..."

"..."

"Oi, Senpai".

"..."

"Gi·ro·ro·kun?"

"Qué!"

"Has estado desaparecido últimamente. Tengo que preocuparme por tu salud? Tengo un par de invenciones terapéuticas que puedo probar, kuku!"

"...no es nada. Es...- " Kururu pudo sentir cómo el corazón de Giroro se aceleraba un poco bajo sus manos, que se sujetaban del esbelto torso del keronense rojo por su seguridad - "...es entrenamiento. Por eso me fui esos días."

"Estás comportándote extraño, no te vi asar ni una sola batata desde que hablamos la última vez. No es normal en tí, caporal, algo escondes."

"No es asunto... -no es nada que... -no-no hay razón para preocuparse. Es una dieta de ayuno. Por el entrenamiento. Pero estoy bien, tengo experiencia, sé lo que hago."

Kururu deslizó hacia abajo su mano derecha despacio, hasta llegar la cadera de Giroro, que se tensó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Más bien pareció dejar de respirar.

"Tengo que volver a invitarte a comer curry? Necesitas estar sano para defender nuestra base de los Viper ahora que no estará el sargento, kuku!"

"T-Te digo que no te preocupes, pero no... n-no-hagas es-"

Sin dejarlo terminar, Kururu volvió a deslizar su mano, esta vez hacia adelante hasta posarse en el blanco vientre que se ocultaba bajo el cinturón.

"Estás perdiendo peso."

El platillo se desestabilizó por un instante, obligando a Kururu a aferrarse más de cerca a Giroro para no perder el equilibrio. El caporal volteó la cabeza de pronto, su rostro completamente colorado y mostrando sus colmillos con una expresión amenazadora. No podía estar más tenso.

"K-KURURU!"

Sin que se lo tuvieran que decir, Kururu retiró la mano de inmediato y volvió a dejarla donde estaba al principio, retomando su postura original aún sobresaltado. No necesitaba mirar al caporal a la cara para saber que se había pasado de la raya. A esta altura ya debía estar totalmente furioso con él. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y la forma en que se tensaban sus músculos adoptando una forzada postura defensiva, lo confirmaban.

Mirando de reojo a la izquierda para controlar que los otros dos siguieran distraídos, se sobresaltó al ver que Tamama lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa cómplice mientras abrazaba a Keroro, viajando cómdamente apoyando en él. Tomado por sorpresa, Kururu no pudo impedir sonrojarse ligeramente y lo miró molesto, con una expresión que parecía decir "Qué estás mirando, renacuajo?".

Tamama ignoró la amenaza, y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Kururu pudo leer perfectamente las mudas palabras: '_Kawaii, souchou-san'._


	8. En movimiento

_**NDA**: Gracias Kiowaquien por la review!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: "En movimiento"_**

"Pórtense bien mientras no estamos. Alférez Kururu, quedas a cargo mientras no estoy, ya que eres el de mayor rango -de arimasu."

Estaban en la parte comercial, en la entrada de la enorme estación. Mucha gente iba y venía, y los cuatro keronenes tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que la gente no los pisara (dado que no podían verlos).

"Eso, Kururu, cuida bien del caporal, sí?"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, recluta, sé hacer mi trabajo."

Tamama tenía una expresión tan adorable que le revolvía las tripas a Kururu. Si seguía tirándole indirectas por lo que había visto durante el viaje, iba a dar media vuelta y marcharse. Por suerte Keroro apuró las cosas, ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para partir.

Finalmente se despidieron y Keroro y Tamama se perdieron de vista entre la gente, en dirección a los andenes.

Mientras regresaban a donde habían dejado los transportes, esquivando a los pokopenses, Giroro se percató de que no tenía idea de a dónde estaban yendo Keroro y Tamama ni en qué transporte. Había estado tan aislado que asumió que iban a alguna parte como descanso, pero no se preocupó por averiguar qué tan lejos se iban. Pensó en preguntarle a Kururu, pero al volver su atención a él y recordar lo que había pasado momentos atrás, se sonrojó y tuvo que mirar a otro lado para ocultar su reacción.

Si le preguntaran, Kururu estaba bastante seguro de que sabía de qué se trataba el viajecito, por razones obvias. Tamama no pudo disimular, esta vez se vio a la legua la forma en que usó el consejo.

Sin embargo eso no era en lo que estaba pensando Kururu. Aún estaba algo asustado por la reacción que había tenido Giroro, sabía que si decía algo en tono serio, como poco iniciaría una discusión, y que si intentaba bromear lo más probable era que tuviera que volver a casa por su cuenta. Optó por hacer silencio y seguir los pasos del otro.

* * *

La vuelta a casa de los Hinata no tuvo demasiados inconvenientes, más bien todo lo contrario. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de charlar mientras regresaban, Giroro volando un poco más atras que Kururu, dado que ahora era oficialmente su líder. Por supuesto Kururu viajaba en el platillo de Keroro, como habían acordado.

Sin embargo, de las numerosas veces que Giroro miró de reojo a Kururu, un par de veces lo encontró ligeramente sonrojado, muy concentrado y mirando hacia abajo. Tenía una expresión seria, fuera de lo normal, como si estuviera sumido en profundos pensamientos. En sólo segundos, esa expresión se iba con un ligero agitar de la cabeza, Kururu levantaba la vista y volvía a verse normal. Sin entender muy bien por qué, Giroro esperaba que la razón de su confusión fuera lo que pasó en el viaje de ida. No tenía mucho sentido, pero Kururu pasaba tanto tiempo tratando de atraer su atención, aunque fuera para incomodarlo, que si su mente estuviera ocupada por otra cosa, Giroro sentía que se pondría un poco celoso.

_Debo estar loco. Me tiene muy, muy mal acostumbrado a ser su centro de atención, tanto que lo estoy dando por sentado..._ Lo cierto es que después de los días que se aisló, tratando de procesar toda la información acerca de Kururu, sus preguntas y su comportamiento, pensó que sería capaz de dejar de reaccionar en formas extrañas a los supuestos avances del amante del curry. Pero en realidad había pasado todo lo contrario. Haber vuelto a entrar en contacto físico con él sólo le había hecho reaccionar mucho más que la última vez... sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir calor en su rostro. _Qué diablos- pensé que me había quedado claro que esto no me afectaría! Son sólo burlas, siempre está jugando conmigo!_ Acaso todos esos días intentando dejar de pensar que el alférez iba en serio no habían servido para nada?

Kururu por su parte estaba concentrado castigándose mentalmente por su debilidad. Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás daría un paso demasiado lejos con el caporal. Las bromas y burlas estaban bien, podían pasar como tales. Pero el flirteo directo estaba estrictamente prohibido. _Estoy yendo demasiado lejos. Me estoy dejando llevar. Estoy siendo débil._ Ya se había arriesgado demasiado bromeando acerca de abrazarlo cunado estaban solos aquella noche en que se averió el platillo, y Kururu se había prometido no volver a estar tan cerca de Giroro, a riesgo de que éste terminara de odiarlo por completo. Pero la sensación al estar tan juntos lo traicionó, y su mano había ido a lugares que estaban más allá de sus límites. _Una mirada de confusión, está bien. Puedo ver su expresión de confusión e incomodidad, puedo vivir con eso al menos. Pero no quiero ver odio en sus ojos. Si me paso de la raya, ya no podré acercarme para molestarlo de nuevo._

Quizás su reacción de antes había sido demasiado brusca? Darle tanta importancia a una mano en su vientre sólo lo dejaba en evidencia... y ahora Kururu estaba acutando demasiado extraño, debería haberle restado importancia?

De todas formas Giroro no tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensarlo, porque llegaron a casa y cada uno se fue por su lado a desayunar, sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

"Pido permiso para ausentarme dos días para un campamento de entrenamiento en la montaña."

Giroro era un soldado muy aplicado, y como tal jamás se saltaría el protocolo. Si quería ausentarse, por más que sólo hubiera dos miembros de la tropa en la casa, lo haría si y sólo si su líder le daba permiso. En este caso el líder era Kururu, por lo que para poder pedir permiso, el caporal tuvo que adentrarse en la base hasta el laboratorio del genio.

"Primero el líder y ahora el caporal? Todos me dejan solo, kuku..." Kururu tenía que admitirlo, ver a Giroro firme como todo un militar era un regalo para su vista. "Descanse, soldado..."

Giroro relajó su pose antes de contestar. "Necesito un tiempo a solas. Tengo cosas en que pensar y prefiero hacero en un ambiente tranquilo. Además, el entrenamiento nunca es suficiente."

"Hmmm... Sólo si me prometes que vas a comer bien, caporal. La montaña es traicionera en invierno y sé que no soportas del todo bien el frío."

"Pienso llevarme suficientes raciones, además de unas cuantas batatas..." Las palabras de Kururu provocaron un leve rubor en él, acaso era su madre? Sólo faltaba que le recordara llevarse una bufanda.

"...puedes irte, pero no olvides llevar tu teléfono. Quiero poder ubicarte en caso de que te necesite aquí en la base si hay una emergencia."

"Entendido."

"..."

"..."

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Kururu miraba tranquilo a Giroro, que no podía leer su expresión a través de los anteojos que ocultaban sus ojos, ni podía retirarse sin que su líder se lo permitiera. Pero con Kururu mirádolo de esa manera le costaba pedir dicho permiso... Después de unos largos segundos, Kururu volteó en su silla, tomó el plato de curry que había dejado a medio comer y finalmente dijo: "Puedes retirarte."

Giroro dejó pasar unos segundos antes de reaccionar, y con un "con su permiso" volteó y dejó el laboratorio.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron terriblemente aburridos para Kururu.

Keroro no estaba, Fuyuki no estaba. Mois no estaba (eso era bueno, bajo su punto de vista), Aki no estaba casi nunca, sólo estaba Natsumi, con quien no tenía mucha relación. Pero lo peor de todo era que Giroro no estaba. Eso hacía que todo fuese un 100% más aburrido.

Intentó avanzar con algunos proyectos de armamento y de programación, pero cada vez que se sentaba a esperar que el código compilara, su mente se iba por las nubes a lugares peligrosos. Se imaginaba cómo sería viajar en un tren con Giroro, como lo estaban haciendo los demás, solos en un camarote privado, en el que Giroro le contaría todo acerca del modelo de tren en el que viajaban con brillo en sus ojos. Se imaginaba sentado junto a él sobre las blancas sábanas de la única cama disponible, escuchándolo atentamente y sonriendo atontado. Entonces Giroro rodearía su espalda con un brazo mientras le contaba una anécdota de guerra, trazando juguetonamente la insignia de espiral de su cuerpo con un dedo, distraídamente... la historia de batalla llegaría a la mejor parte, para la que Giroro usaría su voz más grave y varonil en forma seductora, y se acercaría obligándolo a tomar una postura sumisa debajo de él, encerrándolo bajo su cuerpo, trazando toda la estrategia empleada en la batalla de su historia suavemente sobre su pecho, bajando hacia el sur en su vientre con el avance de la tropa, susurrándole al oído cómo las balas pasaban apenas rozando su cuerpo y- EL CURRY!

Saliendo de su ensoñación para evitar echar a perder los 50 litros de curry para su baño, que empezaban a oler a quemado, decidió dejar la programación por el resto del día y dedicarse a tomar un largo baño y a perderse en su propia imaginación. Era lo único que podía hacer, y no iba a negarse ese único y gratuito placer. Iba a ser un día muy largo...

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

Giroro pasó el primer día luchando contra el frío y contra su mente. Puso toda su energía en el ejercicio de su cuerpo y de su puntería; comió una ración de comida al mediodía y se procuró agua para el resto del viaje. Entrenó un poco más y, recordando que no habría muchas más horas de sol por ser invierno, comenzó a buscar un lugar para acampar. Y recordó el sitio que había conocido gracias a Kururu, ese pequeñísimo claro con vista a la ciudad.

_...Vine para aclarar mi mente de él. No debería acampar allí, pero... pero es un lugar perfecto y ya está preparado el suelo para la fogata... tch, es sólo un tronco y algunas piedras, no cuenta como... como pensar en Kururu. Es un buen lugar para acomodarme en poco tiempo, así tendré tiempo de golpear un par de árboles antes de irme a dormir..._

Finalmente tomó su platillo y buscó el lugar en el que había comido las batatas con Kururu. Para cuando lo encontró ya casi se había puesto el sol. Era como la otra vez, pero sin nieve cayendo del cielo.

Terminó de levantar su pequeña tienda de campaña, algo más pequeña que la que tenía en casa de los Hinata y encendió un buen fuego para entrar en calor. Ya era de noche y estaba empezando a tener demasiado frío, lo cual podía ser muy peligroso si le producía sueño. El fuego lo ayudó a volver a su temperatura normal enseguida. Suspirando preparó todo para poner a asar unas batatas con el calor de las brasas.

Y se sentó a observar el fuego.

Amarillo. Ya estaba otra vez en su cabeza. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cara en las palmas de sus manos.

_Quiero olvidarlo, quiero olvidarlo, por favor, quiero olvidarlo. Sólo está jugando conmigo, está jugando conmigo... es todo un juego..._

_Pero... Pero si está haciendo todo en serio..._

_Si por casualidad fuera todo verdad... ¿De verdad está intentándolo... por mi?_

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Si sigo así sólo voy a sufrir al final..._

_Pero... los consejos que le dí, la descripción que me dio... maldición, por qué quiero pensar que se refiere a nosotros? Tan sólo estoy?!_

_Pero... desde que todo esto empezó, lo sentí un poco diferente... se estuvo comportando tan extraño últimamente... como si de verdad... como si tuviera una verdadera intención de..._

_No! Yo ya tengo a alguien... yo tengo a Natsumi...! Natsumi..._

Una de sus manos se dirigió por reflejo al cinturón. Pensó que sería buena idea volver a ver la foto de la joven pokopense, así que se lo sacó con cuidado y cuando abrió la hebilla vió algo que le llamó la atencion. _Y este papel?_ Sacó el papel blanco que tapaba la foto de Natsumi y lo desdobló.

"_Ven a comer conmigo al bar de la Calle Alien, tú sabes cual. Hoy al mediodía. No me gusta tener que esperar. - 966" _

Era la nota que lo había empezado todo. Había estado con él todo este tiempo, ya la había olvidado.

Miró el fuego. Volvió a mirar la nota fijamente. Era solo un papel. Podía arrojarlo al fuego, olvidar toda esta tontería y volver a ser el Giroro de antes. Confiable, enamorado de una bella pelirroja, concentrado y seguro de sí mismo. Volvió a mirar el fuego fijamente.

'_No me gusta tener que esperar. - 966_'

…

"No te gusta tener que esperar, eh. 'Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo...', eso es lo que dicen... verdad, Kururu?" Tras suspirar profundamente su boca formó una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó, guardando el papel de nuevo en el cinturón y dejándolo ciudadosamente sobre el tronco que le servía de asiento. Con cuidad retiró las batatas del calor y se dispuso a cenar en paz.

_A quién quiero engañar? No puedo dejar de pensar en él. No QUIERO dejar de pensar en él._

Sí, quería pensar en Kururu. Qué había de malo? Nada se lo impedía, nadie tenía que saberlo, y la única forma de dejar de atormentarse era llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Sí, ciertamente estar allí comiendo con el retorcido alférez amarillo sería mucho mejor que estar comiendo sólo. Tener una conversación con él, aunque estuviera llena de bromas o provocaciones, de seguro sería mejor que pasar el rato en silencio. Y seguramente, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no intentar reprimir su hilo de pensamiento, por más que le provocó un nudo en la boca del estómago, seguramente tenerlo allí esa noche para poder dormir cerca suyo haría que pasar la noche en la montaña no fuera tan frío ni tan incómodo.

Volvió a colocarse el cinturón y terminó de cenar pensando por primera vez en su vida cuáles eran los atributos positivos de Kururu, aliviado al darse cuenta de que podía hacerlo sin que nada explotara ni que fuera el fin del mundo. De hecho, se sentía bien el pensar sin ponerse restricciones, dejar en libertad su mente. Se sentía como si se hubiera reconciliado consigo mismo.

Había tomado una resolución. Si Kururu estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por él, lo mínimo que podía hacer a cambio era darle una oportunidad.


	9. Dos y Dos son Cuatro

_**NDA: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Actualizo los viernes :)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: "Dos y dos son cuatro..."**_

Al otro día Giroro abandonó la fachada del entrenamiento y dedicó su tiempo a relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Con la lucidez del día, el pensar en que se había reconciliado con la idea de Kururu intentando seducirlo era más difícil, pero no se echó atrás.

Desde su laboratorio, Kururu encontró extraño que la señal de Giroro en el mapa no se moviera desde la madrugada, por lo que decidió espiarlo un poco haciendo uso de su satélite meteorológico Ranasat (Pequeño Policía). Una vez que tuvo visual cenital del área en que se encontraba Giroro, Kururu pudo reconocerla como el lugar que él mismo había usado para citarlo para una de sus reuniones. Se quedó más tranquilo al ver que el caporal se encontraba en buen estado, aparentemente estaba cansado de su entrenamiento y se había dedicado a descansar junto al fuego. Estaba sentando puliendo un arma, y aunque desde arriba no había forma de ver su rostro, sus movimientos indicaban que estaba relajado.

Se le ocurrió una idea y, sin dejar de mirarlo en la pantalla, lo llamó por teléfono. Le causó gracia cómo pareció sobresaltarse, sin duda no esperaba que nadie lo contactara.

"Aquí Skull-1"

"Aquí Naruto-1, la señal de su teléfono no ha variado su posición en toda la mañana, tuvo algún inconveniente en su misión que lo haya inmovilizado?"

"...heh. Estás preocupado por mí, mi líder?"

"Es mi deber ocuparme de mis subordinados."

"Tch, sé cuidarme bien solo. Sólo estoy tomando un descanso." Giroro se recostó en el tronco mientras hablaba, como para enfatizar su punto, dejando caer la ametralladora que había estado puliendo y jugando con el trapo con su mano libre.

"Estás comiendo bien como te dije?"

"Sí."

"Estás abrigado?"

"Sí, mamá." Sonrió y posó el brazo que sostenía el trapo sobre sus ojos para cubrirse del resplandor del cielo.

"No olvides recoger todas tus cosas antes de volver esta noche." Kururu decidió seguirle el juego.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Y no olvides lavarte los dientes, y asegurarte de apagar bien el fuego."

"Alguna cosa mas?"

"Sí, ten cuidado con tus armas, es muy peligroso que estén tan cerca del fuego, kukuku!" Giroro abrió los ojos, confundido. Inclinó la cabeza y vio que su arma había quedado a escasos centímetros de los leños en ascuas.

"Q-q-qué- c-ómo diablos?" Se levantó y retiró el arma mirando para todos lados preguntándose cómo era que lo veía Kururu.

"Kuuukukuku! Estación meteorológica espacial Ranasat. Tiene algunas funciones interesantes, como cámara de seguridad. Ves la luz azul en tu teléfono?" - Giroro separó un momento el aparato para buscar la luz. Encontró una lucecita azul encendida en la base. - "Eso indica que el satélite está transmitiendo la imagen de las coordenadas del teléfono. Está pensado para cuando un soldado se sale de rumbo, se pierde, es secuestrado, inmovilizado o si se accidenta. Útil, verdad?"

Giroro alzó la mirada al cielo, sorprendido. - "Piensas en todo, Kururu."

"Es mi trabajo, kuku!" Algo atrajo la atención de Kururu en otro de sus monitores. "Tengo que dejarte, Fuyuki ya está aquí y tengo que ir a meter la nariz en donde no me llaman cuanto antes, kuuukuku!"

"Kururu?" La comunicación ya se había cortado, y la luz azul se apagó a los pocos segundos.

* * *

Había una gran conmoción en el salón de los Hinata. Parece que Kururu no había visto mal, Fuyuki y Momoka había entrado juntos a la casa, y por juntos quería decir...

"Qué maravilloso! Oh Fuyuki estoy tan feliz por tí! Y Momoka-chan también! Vaya que es una sorpresa... Finalmente! Fuyuki, qué alegría!" Natsumi estaba muy emocionada por la noticia, aunque Fuyuki parecía querer ser tragado por la tierra. Estaba tomado de la mano de Momoka, que ahora era oficialmente su novia.

"Nee-chan! Me da vergüenza..."

"Oh no seas tímido, Fuyuki-kun... ya verás como te acostumbras!" Momoka estaba radiante como un cerezo en primavera. Los dos estaban nerviosos y hacían una pareja de lo más adorable.

"Siéntense, siéntense, traeré té... quiero que me lo cuenten TODO y que me muestren las fotos!"

Fuyuki acompañó a Momoka a sentarse y ella se abrazó a él inmediatamente. El joven, azorado, la abrazó también y su expresión se calmó un poco. Estaba muy confundido aún, pero lo más importante era que se sentía feliz de haber dado el paso. Kururu estuvo a punto de alterar el agua del té para darle un delicioso sabor a curry, pero decidió que todos estaban ya suficientemente felices sin su ayuda. Simplemente se dejó ver en el salón, para sorpresa de la parejita que se sobresaltó con su aparición, y les dió sus felicitaciones mirando para otro lado, de forma casual y desinteresada. Fuyuki sabía que ese gesto ya era mucho pedir viniendo del alférez, así que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a su laboratorio comprobó que la señal de Giroro se había trasladado, al parecer había decididosalir a correr un poco antes de preparar el regreso.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kururu tomó su portátil y subió nuevamente al salón, a ocupar silenciosamente una esquina y disfrutar del ambiente mientras terminaba unos programas muy muy divertidos que probaría algún día contra Tororo. Algo le decía que el renacuajo no los encontraría tan divertidos como él. _Kuku!_

* * *

La tarde y las horas se fueron pasando entre fotos y galletas. Mientras Momoka y los hermanos Hinata charlaban y reían terminando de comer y revisando las fotos de Escocia, una pequeña alarma se disparó en el ordenador de Kururu indicando que Keroro se encontraba a una distancia no mayor a los 50 km de la base. Dentro de poco sería hora de ir a buscarlo. Kururu ingresó un par de comandos en su teclado y un mapa se deslegó en la pantalla, donde un punto verde junto a otro azul marino le indicaron la posición de Keroro y Tamama mientras avanzaban, siguiendo las vías. Un par de comandos más, y el mapa se actualizó mostrando esta vez un solitario punto rojo en la montaña. Nuevamente se encontraba en el claro, es probable que Giroro estuviera comiendo o preparando las cosas para volver.

Diez minutos más tarde la casa de los Hinata se dividía en dos, haciendo que todo el calor se perdiera en segundos, excepto el de los ojos de Natsumi que ya estaba preparando la paliza que le daría al alférez. De la base subterránea salió una de las naves menos usadas por la tropa, muy pequeña para luchar pero suficientemente grande como para trasladar a cinco keronenses cómodamente.

"Kururu-socho, dónde vaaas?" preguntó desde el sofá Fuyuki. La televisión con las fotos había quedado del otro lado de la división, detrás de la nave que estaba siendo elevada.

"Keroro y Tamama an vuelto, voy a buscarlos. Quieres acompañarme? Sin el cabo ni el caporal podemos llevar un pokopense extra... Aunque ya estás bien acompañado aquí... kukuku!" Los ojos de Fuyuki se iluminaron ante la idea de ir a recibir a su amigo, ya lo empezaba a echar de menos. Sin embargo, antes de responder, volteó a mirar a Momoka para ver si se molestaría que se fuera solo.

"Tranquiilo Fukki, yo me quedo charlando con Natsumi de cosas de chicas. Ve a buscar a tu amigo"

"Gracias Momo-chan!" Olvidando su habitual vergüenza, se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para subir a una plataforma que Kururu le acercó desde la nave y poder subir abordo. Una vez arriba se despidió asegurando que volverían pronto.

Durante el viaje Kururu intentó sacarle algo de información a Fuyuki de cómo fue que terminaron juntos. Fuyuki seguía siendo muy tímido al respecto, pero dio a entender que Momoka le había empezado a gustar hace un par de semanas, y que algo del misticismo de las islas británicas había brindado el ambiente ideal para confesarle que le gustaba. Por supuesto Momoka no había dudado en responderle con un beso que lo dejaría sin palabras. Fue durante la visita al castillo Urquhart, que estuvo cerrado al público y accesible a ellos exclusivamente durante toda una tarde.

Reservarse el derecho a las ruinas de un castillo medieval junto al famoso Lago Ness no era poca cosa. Tal era el poder económico del grupo Nishizawa? Asustaba.

Estacionaron la nave donde nadie pudiera chocar con ella accidentalmente y caminaron hasta el andén a esperar. Kururu se sentó junto al muchacho pokopense y se distrajo viendo ir y venir a la gente, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le vino a la mente claro como el rocío en la mañana:

El dinero de Tamama procedía obviamente de los Nishizawa, eso era evidente ya que no tenían ninguna otra fuente de ingresos que no fuera su presupuesto de la invasión (que era dinero alienígena), y aunque ya había dado por sentado que Tamama tenía acceso al dinero de la joven, no se paró a pensar que ella pediría algo a cambio por esas sumas de dinero que Tamama usaba para pagarle!

El grupo Nishizawa... Fuyuki de novio... el viaje en tren y todo ese dinero! Momoka realmente se veía feliz! Tamama había estando revendiendo sus consejos a la par que los usaba, para poder comprar más! El renacuajo era más listo de lo que pensaba. Tendría que darle mas crédito de ahora en adelante, se había adelantado con un plan de financiamiento increíblemente rentable. Usado por un renacuajo... Tche, de todas maneras cobraría una fortuna si todo funcionaba para él.

Por otro lado, Kururu había logrado un negocio aún mucho más rentable, vendiendo los consejos que conseguía de Giroro a cambio de absolutamente nada. Intentó recordar mejor, era ese el plan incial? Usar a Giroro descaradamente? Hizo memoria. Si... ese era, usar sus consejos y no pagar nada a cambio. Sonaba totalmente lógico, algo que el haría. Entonces... por qué había caído sobre él esa repentina sensación de culpabilidad tan profunda? Giroro le había hecho pasar momentos muy interesantes y a cambio él se estaba aprovechando. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía orgulloso de su actuar, sino todo lo contrario. "Kuku... No sé si soy un genio o simplemente un gusano..."

"Eh? A qué te refieres, alférez?" preguntó Fuyuki, ignorando completamente por qué Kururu habría de decir algo así en un momento como ese.

"No es nada... Acabo de notar que hice algo mal... pero creo que aún estoy a tiempo de arreglarlo."

"Huh..." Fuyuki supuso que estaba hablando de alguno de sus inventos. "Oh mira, ahí están-" comenzó a decir Fuyuki con una sonrisa. Kururu lo miró para ver hacia dónde estaba mirando y pudo captar el momento en que la cara del chico se ponía totalmente colorada y su sonrisa se relajaba hasta que la boca quedó abierta en expresión de sorpresa, antes de desaparecer tras las manos del muchacho. "G-Gunso?! Ta-Tamama?!"

Cuando Kururu miró en la misma dirección que él la imagen que vió golpeó su cerebro que se ocupó con dos pensamientos inmediatamente: '_No es demasiado joven para estar haciendo eso?_' y '_Soy asquerosamente rico_.'


	10. El Consejero

_**NDA: Perdón por la demora... ayer me extrayeron dos muelas del juicio y pasé una especie de agonía de dolor durante unas 8 horas :S Pero ya estoy mucho mejor! Para compensar les dejo el último capítulo "oficial" de esta fic, pero queda todavía un pequeño Epílogo que subiré más adelante.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: "El consejero"**_

Por la energía y empeño que estaba poniendo en ello el sargento, era muy probable que su lengua estuviera ya más allá de la garganta del recluta. Fuyuki y Kururu se quedaron paralizados a varios metros, esperando a que los dos keronenses, ocultos del mundo gracias a la antibarrera, decidieran que respirar de vez en cuando les haría bien a la salud.

Lo más prudente pareció retirarse hasta la entrada a la estación para no ponerlos en un apuro si se daban cuenta de que los habían descubierto en pleno acto. Cuando finalmente aparecieron Kururu actuó casual pero Fuyuki estaba hecho un atajo de nervios. No sabía si reír, sentir vergüenza, emocionarse o seguir confundido, pero Keroro sencillamente se acercó y le ofreció la mano.

"Fuyuki-dono! Cómo ha estado tu viaje? Te echamos de menos, gerogerorín!"

Kururu tendía a olvidarlo, pero Keroro ya era un adulto. De todas formas le sorprendió la manera calmada en que manejó las cosas. Después de saludar a Fuyuki y al alférez, Keroro les dijo que tenían una noticia, y tomándole la mano a Tamama, que hasta el momento había estado bastante callado, anunció que Tamama y él eran, desde ese día, oficialmente una pareja.

"F-F-Felicitaciones a ambos!" Fuyuki se sintió aliviado de poder dejar de disimular.

"Kuukuku! Bien hecho, los dos..." Kururu miró a Tamama que le devolvió una mirada de felicidad especial, mientras se abrazaba a su sargento, que ahora era además su novio. "Ya me contarás los detalles más tarde, eh recluta?... kuukukuku! Hacen una linda pareja!" _Tanto dinero!_

"Gracias, desuu! Gunso-san es el mejor..."

"Te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre, Tama-chan~"

Tamama se ruborizó un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrado al nuevo trato. "Hai, Keroro-kun!"

* * *

"KYaaaAaaAAAaaAaaaAAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kururu por las dudas se fue de la habitación. Sus gafas corrían un serio riesgo de rajarse con semejantes gritos! Y Giroro no había vuelto aún, qué lo estaba demorando? Aaah, le iba a doler la cabeza...

La recepción de la casa de los Hinata estaba ocupada por dos seres danzantes y aullantes, más precisamente Tamama y Momoka, que estaban saltando y girando abrazados, festejando sus victorias. En el salón Fuyuki y Keroro se reían de los gritos que, por supuesto, se escuchaban por toda la casa, mientas bebían algo de té que había quedado de antes.

Natsumi decidió preparar una cena para todos, había tanto para celebrar! Aunque lo de la ranucha y el renacuajo todavía le parecía extraño y no sabía si le hacía mucha gracia... Keroro se saltaría más deberes ahora que de seguro iba a pasar más tiempo con Tamama, y todos sabían que tener a Tamama en casa de visita implicaba tener que limpiar más después... pero qué importaba esa noche? Era momento de celebrar. El amor siempre debe celebrarse, o al menos eso pensaba Natsumi. Quizás si se portaba bien con ellos algo de su buena fortuna se le contagiaría?

Kururu se había refugiado en la cocina con su portátil. No le había dado tiempo de revisar la posición de Giroro cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

"Kururu-souchou-san?"

Era Tamama. Keroro se había quedado muy distraído enseñando a Fuyuki y Momoka su nueva y flamante maqueta, que materializó del superespacio, así que el renacuajo venía a negociar con Kururu su pago. Ah, negocios son negocios!

"Kuukuku! Ven conmigo..."

Al parecer Momoka había realizado una transferencia de dinero durante su viaje, a una cuenta que ella había mandado a crear para Tamama. Por lo que pagarle a Kururu fue tan sencillo como realizar una operación desde el pequeño ordenador portátil del alférez.

"Sabes, caí tarde pero ví a través de tu plan. Debo decir que fue muy divertido formar parte, kuku! Aunque podría haberme llevado el dinero yo. Pero no importa, no es lo que más me interesa..."

Tamama se puso serio. "Sabes, al decir verdad... nada salió como yo esperaba."

"Nyo?"

"Bueno, yo pensaba usar el dinero para atraer a Keroro, el dinero me lo ganaría aconsejando a Momoka y logrando que saliera con Fuyuki pero... poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que los consejos eran mucho más sensatos que mi idea de usar dinero como un anzuelo y... Kururu, ese dinero que te transferí es todo lo que me pagó Momoka. Ya no lo necesito."

"Esto es todo? Pero es lo que me habías prometido... acaso no pensabas quedarte una parte?"

"Momoka no me pagó todo lo que acordamos... me envió un mensaje diciendo que desde un principio había pensado que era desproporcionado y que jamás se lo habrían perdonado sus padres. Creo que estaba defendiendo a su familia. No la culpo... En definitiva todo lo hizo por amor, como yo... como sea, quédatelo. Ya no lo necesito." La sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Tamama al decir esas últimas palabras dejaron mudo al alférez. Le habían provocado algo que jamás se imaginó que sería capaz de sentir: envidia.

"Descuida, haré buen uso de él..."

"Bueno, tengo que regresar o Gun... o Keroro-kun se va a poner celoso -desuu!"

* * *

Cuando por fin Momoka y Tamama abandonaron la casa y los hermanos y Keroro estaban acostados, Kururu salió al jardín con su ordenador portátil. Aliviado de ver que finalmente Giroro parecía estar regresando, decidió encender el fuego para que la tienda estuviera a una temperatura agradable a su llegada. Después de luchar con las llamas unos minutos, se sentó frente al fuego a programar un poco para amenizar la espera.

Ya había tomado la decisión. Primero invitaría a Giroro a comer a un lugar de buen nivel, como si se tratara de una reunión más, y después le diría que su amigo había tenido éxito, y que a cambio le había dado el dinero que compartiría con él. De ese modo ya no tendría razones para sentirse culpable, y con algo de suerte Giroro se sentiría tan agradecido por compartir el premio que podría retener su atención por un tiempo más.

Después de eso... bueno, Kururu sabía que Giroro jamás se interesaría por alguien como él. Los consejos se lo habían demostrado. Él no tenía nada que ver con la imagen que tenía el otro de la persona ideal. Pero estaba resignado a eso desde hacía tiempo. Kururu no era un tipo mal agradecido, sabía que gracias a todo ésto había gozado de la reiterada atención de su capricho mucho más de lo que nunca antes, y además se llevaría algo de dinero de regalo. No tenía nada de qué quejarse.

A la una de la mañana decidió que aún con el fuego, el frío era insoportable. Sabiendo que irrumpía en su privacidad, Kururu se refugió en la tienda con su aparato. El brillante monitor era lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto.

Serían las dos y media cuando escuchó el ruido de un platillo deteniéndose y unos pasos sobre la hierba. Se detuvieron un momento, probablemente contemplando el fuego y preguntándose quién lo había encendido.

Giroro, cubierto sólamente con un abrigo, notó que el cierre de su tienda no estaba del todo cerrado.

"Kururu?"

El cierre se abrió y allí estaba dentro estaba, efectivamente, el keronense amarillo, que se paró en la entrada de la tienda.

"Bienvenido, caporal, tuviste un buen viaje?"

El rubor fue instantáneo. Era como volver a casa y que tu esposa te recibiera con la comida en la mesa. Con el cambio de mentalidad que había sudrido Giroro, los gestos de Kururu ya no aparecían como burlas o amenazas. Giroro sintió que ahora había abierto los ojos: Podía ver al verdadero Kururu, sus verdaderas intenciones, y estaba listo para enfrentarlas.

"Ah- si... qué haces aquí?"

"Ven, pasa y siéntate, tengo algo que decirte y hace un frío espantoso afuera, no traje mi abrigo."

_Algo que decirme...? _Giroro tragó con dificultad. Esto era. Estaba seguro. Kururu se iba a declarar. _Ya tomé mi decisión. Es ahora o nunca._

Giroro se sacó su abrigo y se acercó a Kururu. Sus brazos lo rodearon para poder colocarlo en los hombros del alférez, que se sonrojó irremediablemente ante el gesto.

Sin soltar el abrigo, Giroro lo usó para acercar más a Kururu hacia sí, y sin pensar, cerró los ojos y acabó con la distancia entre ellos con un beso en los labios.


	11. Epílogo

"_**Epílogo"**_

Kururu estaba viviendo dos experiencias totalmente nuevas: Por un lado, una total desactivación neuronal. Por otro: estaba siendo besado.

Por Giroro.

Acaso el que repartía los números ahí arriba se había vuelto loco? Él era Kururu! Un ser despiadado y sádico! Cómo podía ser que tuviera tanta, _tanta _buena suerte en tan poco tiempo? Estaba seguro de que no la merecía! Estaba soñando, o el mundo estaba por acabar, seguro...

Un movimiento del caporal lo hizo volver a concentrarse en el presente. Tan tierno... el frío se le pasó en un instante, el abrigo estaba tibio así como los labios de Giroro.

Finalmente se separó.

"K-Kururu, yo... "

"Hazlo otra vez."

"Eh?"

"Hazlo otra vez, kuku! Bésame otra vez..."

Giroro no se demoró más e hizo lo que le pedía. En contra de las suposiciones de toda su vida, besar a Kururu no era ni horroroso, ni venenoso, ni sabía a _curry_. Al decir verdad era una sensación muy agradable e íntima, y Giroro estaba seguro que podría volver a repetirlo más de dos veces si era necesario. Cuando Kururu se abrazó a él lentamente sintió chispas en sus mejillas, pero copió el gesto, envolviendo al otro en su abrigo y en sus propios brazos.

Se volvieron a separar y Kururu no pudo evitar desviar su mirada brevemente a los pequeños colmillos que asomaban tras los labios de Giroro, modriendo ligeramente su propio labio inferior.

"Giroro... No entiendo nada pero... por lo que más quieras, sigue haciendo eso para siempre..."

"Cómo que no entiendes nada? No ibas a declararte?"

"Yo iba a declararme?"

"Kururu... dime, yo estaba en lo cierto, verdad? Eras tú quien estaba siguiendo mis consejos?"

"Tus consejos?"

"No estabas... siguiendo... mis-"

"Kukuku! Seguir tus consejos para conquistarte? Jamás seguiría tus consejos, nunca te sirvieron con Natsumi o si?"

"Pero entonces..." Las pupilas de Giroro se contrayeron.

Acababa de cometer un error gigantesco, y por gracia divina, le había salido _bien_.

"Entonces para quién...?"

"Eso te importa? Porque a mí no me importa... ya no me importa nada..." Kururu abrazó a Giroro y trató de contenerse. El nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta amagaba a traicionarlo, y no entraba en sus planes llorar delante del caporal. O delante de nadie, para el caso.

"Kururu..."

"No sé lo que hice para merecer esto pero por favor, no te vayas..."

"A dónde voy a irme? Estamos en mi tienda..."

"Kuku! No me refería a... ku... olvídalo... entremos, hace frío... y aún tengo que hablarte sobre aquello."

"Aquello?"

"Un viaje en tren... te gustaría recorrer Pokopen conmigo?"

~Owari~

* * *

**NDA: Perdón por el retraso y gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**Lo que no había notado Giroro es que Kululu estaba siguiendo sin darse cuenta el mejor consejo de todos, uno que Giroro olvidó mencionar porque no era consciente de su existencia: Los hombres adoran que los escuchen! Convertirlos en el centro de atención y que les den la razón con una sonrisa cuando dan su opinión de las cosas-eso los vuelve locos (tomen nota, jaja). Esto poco a poco fue atrapando a Giroro, consejo tras consejo, charla tras charla. Tanto que terminó por convencerse a sí mismo de que Kururu estaba siguiendo los consejos con los que él mismo fantaseaba, y de tanto imaginar a Kururu en ese papel, terminó por reconocer que sentía genuina curiosidad por él y se permitió ver más allá de los tabús a los que él mismo se había sometido.**

**Los viajes en tren en que gastó el dinero Kururu sirvieron para que ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y desarrollar una relación poco a poco, y para que Giroro disfrutara plenamente del hobby de su niñez. No hace falta decir que fue todo un éxito ;)**


End file.
